The Potter Family Alliances
by moonl337
Summary: What would have happened if in the wizarding world their were magically binding alliances between different families one of the stipulations is that they raise their kin if their unable too so Harry is taken from the Dursleys to be raised by four families Greengrass, Moons, Lovegood, and the Longbottoms how does this change Harry's destiny
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling I'm just playing in the sandbox and not making any money of this what so ever please review I have the first 30k words written but not edited yet

Before this story starts I'm going to explain the mechanics of my fanfiction world of Harry Potter

How the Wizard Government Operate:

Wizengamot- The government body of the British Wizard World it was started originally by fifty wizard families there are three levels of membership on the Wizengamot noble members, permanent members, and new members

Noble Members- to become a noble member one or multiple members of the family have done three great deeds and you must be permanent members Wizengamot decides with a vote whether your family member or members has done a great deed or not

Permanent Members- Families must be in wizards or witches in Brittan for at least seven generations and already be new members to be eligible to become permanent members their families have three votes each

New Members- Families who have been witches or wizards for at least three generations in Briton and can afford the initial costs of membership they get one and half votes each

Laws- For a law to be passed it must obtain over 50 percent of the votes in the Wizengamot

Currently there are five members of the noble members, sixty three members of the permanent members, and 75 new members

Electing a Minister- Candidates can be any citizen of who's a witch or wizard of great Britain in the first round of voting they determine the three Candidates with the most support the second round they vote to determine who becomes the minister

Ministers Duty's-appoints the department heads of the ministry to be voted upon by the Wizengamot members he has the right to dismiss any of these department heads at any time except for the DMLE and is the head of the military during war time and can be investigated by DMLE at any time

Chief Wizengamot- Person who presides over the Wizengamot proceedings and can only cast a vote if there is a tie

Wizengamot political parties- Light, Dark, and Nuetral

Current Political Situation on Wizengamot- Up until the last war with Voldemort the neutral party often times held crucial swing votes and any law that needed to be passes had to be approved of by then the main political power of the neutral party used to be the Blacks, Malfoys, and the Potters while the latter two families at least in rhetoric were more dark they tended to vote neutral to retain power. During Voldemort's first war the heads of the Malfoys, Blacks, and the Potters were killed which effectively destroyed the hundred year old political alliance the Malfoys took their votes to the dark party along with some of the old Black votes due to them all being dead or in Azkaban while the Potter seat is on hiatus until H. Potter comes of age which has made the Dark Party have the upper hand politically for the last fifteen years if not for Dumbledore's maneuvering the dark party would be completely in power

Dark Magic- is about power being gained for oneself or ones family

Example of Dark Magic: Lets say a family is going to battle they do a ritual to increase their magical strength temporally over a period of time to achieve this one of the weaker family members may have to give up some of their magical strength for that time making them near a squib for the good of the family

Light Magic- is about do as much good as you can while trying to adhere to some sort of moral principal

Example of Light Magic: Let's say there is a plague and the only way to beat it is to have a ritual that may require a sacrifice but because it's for the greater good to stop the plague its deemed acceptable

Example of Magic that can be considered either or- Lily Potter did a ritual that sacrificing herself created a shield that consisted of all her magic formed into a shield that was powerful enough to stop a killing curse it could be considered dark because of the shellfish nature of protecting your own child while it could be considered a greater good sacrifice to stop the greatest wizard that ever lived

Levels of Power for Wizards- 1-3 Squib or near squib; 4-7 Most Wizards; 8-10 Wizards able to become battle or Dread lords or ladies; 11-15 Lord or Lady Level: Voldemort's power 14 Dumbledore's 12

Battle Lord or Ladies- are chosen by six wizards or witches to always follow into battle; They are usually bonded with a mark and during battle the battle lord can communicate through the bond; However unlike a Lord or Lady Level the Battle Lord or Lady has no control of the members lives, feel their magic, or emotions outside of battle. The mark is used to summon their members to battle

Dread Lord or Ladies- Same as Battle Lord except used for dark families and they are only chosen based on who is the most powerful wizard or witch while the Battle Lord could be chosen by someone with less power but more battle experience

Lord and Lady Bonds- They can be implemented by someone who is not a lord however they must be at least powerful enough to be a Battle or Dread Lord and even someone with a magical strength of ten can only bond three people this way. Where a Lord Level wizard can bond an unlimited number of wizards and witches. The advantages of a Lord or Lady bond are that they can feel the magic and emotion of the bond members at all time and the bond members can feel their lord or lady's magic it also makes the people in the bond more likely to trust and obey their chosen lord or lady the people in the bond tend to be mentally stable at almost all times when their lord commands them to do something they also get a slight boost in magical powers and their lord or lady feels inclined to protect them as well

Family Alliances- Where two families agree to go to battle together, protecting each other's families as their own, and to raise each other's children if they are the last of their line (Tend to be used by light or neutral families)

Family Lordship Bonds- If a family saves another their magic demands payment one of the ways is to create a family alliance another is to become vassals of the family that saved yours or the family could choose to serve that family. For reasons unknown a family can only bond three families this way and as such the family always serves that family unless that family serves another which makes your bond void to that family you are currently serving thereby making you free from your bonds (Tend to be used by Dark or neutral families)

Life Debt- Cannot be incurred among of an immediate family, Family Alliances, Family Lordship Bonds, Battle or Dread Lords, and regular lordship bonds: However to everyone else if applies. Life Debts occur between two individuals when one saves another's life without thought to an award being given and magic demands some sort of payment for the said deed

Sponsorship bond- Before the pureblood supremacists movement was strong it was common for the Permanent Members of the Wizengamot to choose a promising student and teaching them how to start their own house with all the magic that entails and opening doors for promising jobs within the ministry in exchange when they finally do reach new membership within the Wizengamot they agree to vote with the said family for an x amount of years

Now onto the actual story

**The Potter Family Alliance**

A drink with Hagrid that's all it had taken for a seven year quest to have ended. Remus remembered asking Dumbledore seven years ago on the location of Harry so he could check in on him from time to time. But had been denied no matter how thoroughly he had begged. So like any good marauder after being rejected he had taken matters into his own hands he broke into the ministry's hall of records by casting on confundus charm on the guard unfortunately Lily, Harry, and James document were charmed so that he couldn't retain any of the information after reading it. Not knowing what else to do Remus decided that for now he had to let things be. Than four days ago he received a job from families who were allied with the Potter family they had already exhausted all legal avenues to raise Harry with joint custody along with his aunt so the only thing really left to do was asking him to renew his investigation by interviewing people who were close to Dumbledore for clues. A drinking night with Hagrid and Remus had his answer Number 4 Privet Drive. As Lupin apparted to the street he immediately came to the conclusion that was something definitely unnerving about the place it was all to picture perfect the houses pretty much looked the same and all the neighbors who smiled at you were deeply fake. Taking a deep breath Remus decided upon a course of action the Potter's allies wanted to meet him no matter what and Dumbledore couldn't know otherwise he would undoubtedly stop it. Remus guessed that Harry could only go so far away from the wards without them activating so there best bet was to meet Harry and his Aunt in a local restaurant within the area. This could be arranged tomorrow at the earliest first though he had to see Harry. It was four am so Remus cast a delusionment and a silencing charm. Remus came upon number 4 privet drive casting a silent alohamora on the door and used his werewolf senses to find Harry's room his nose led him to a cupboard under the stairs where his advanced hearing heard shallow breathing and his advanced smell smelt dried blood. Anger and disgust rose through him. They had hurt the last family member then took a deep calming breath and screwing every plan that he just had made he unlocked the door by ripping it open almost tearing down the door in the process. As of the day before a now seven year old Harry Potter was sleeping in appearance he looked like he was five, his breathing was shallow, his black hair scattered around his head, and his baggy clothes had spots of blood on them Remus thought they were more suited to a garbage bin then on a child. Noticing that Harry's green eyes were slowly opening cast a sleepy charm and a couple pain easing charms on the ribs his breathing became easier then sweeping Harry into his arms and swearing a marauders revenge he closed the cupboard door and relocked it. After he exited Privet Drive he checked Harry for a tracking charm and apparted to the Lovegood family.

Xenophiliusphilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna were up early watching the sunset and the warkspots that came with it. There peace was disrupted when Remus apparted in with a sleeping Harry Potter. Xenophilius turned around quickly took one look at Harry and said,

"Please take Harry to the guest bedroom Remus Luna gather your mom's medical supply. I'll make some floo-calls judging from his appearance your holding Harry and the alliances members will definitely need to know and Lady Greengrass is the best healer I know of."

Luna and Lupin dispersed on their assigned tasks and Xenophilius felt a sadness overtake him. For three hundred years the Lovegood and the Potters had been allies ever since Jacklyn Potter had come to their aid when Dark Lady Patricia had come to the Emerald Forest which their family magic made them a patriarch of to capture the black tailed pixies and destroying the forest. Ever since then they had a family alliance with the Potter family which included taking in their kin if none of the Potter family was of age or alive. They would also come to each other's aide if called upon. He knew that the other three family's that were allied to the Potter family the Greengrass, Moons, and Longbottoms had similar arrangements. In hindsight it seemed they should have taken the direct route instead of the legal one hopefully Harry wouldn't take it out on their families by annulling their alliances. For the next hour Xenophilius fire called the various families starting with the Greengrass family due to the medical nature of Harry's problems. Needless to say everyone was extremely angry at Dumbledore and agreed to all meet in three days after Harry had a little time to adjust to everything to see if Harry would accept the agreement they had come up with for Harry's living arrangement before and during Hogwarts.

Harry awoke the next morning on a very comfortable bed in a spacious room with a medium sized window letting in the sun. Standing on the foot of the bed with lively grey eyes, wavy blond hair, and a disarming smile was Luna Lovegood,

Hesitantly Harry asked, "Is this heaven?"

Tilting her head Luna replied, "No my mummy's in heaven but I'm pretty sure it's a nicer place than you were before."

Then going to Harry's bedside she picked up a wet rag and put it down upon his forehead and Harry flinched back instinctively. Looking down at Harry Luna gave him a half hug,

"I'll never hurt you Harry my name's Luna by the way you seem to be feeling better and the warkspots are leaving your head."

"Nothing hurting at the moment how do you know my name and I'm not quite sure what a warkspot is."

Smiling dreamily Luna replied, "There fluffy creatures that float high above the trees and effect the brain making you frightened and scared. They are also rather beautiful."

Not knowing quite what to say but wanting to be polite, "I'm rather glad they're going away then."

Suddenly Xenophilius walked in, "Ah young Harry I'm sure you have a lot of questions about how you ended up here but first you're at my house and after breakfast Remus and I will answer any questions you have."

Hearing this Harry got up, "I can make breakfast," Luna in a forceful but gentle manner pushed him back into bed, "Daddy will take of breakfast I'm going to look you over once more to make sure your all better."

Harry was confused by the entire situation he was pretty sure Aunt Peatunia would have a fit with strange these people seemed to be however to Harry this place was already way better than the Dursleys ever were and he didn't want to go back so he decided it was best not to argue, "Your passable Harry and after breakfast maybe we can play together and go on an adventure with Lucy my she's a wolf that adopted me after we healed her injuries she likes to play with me."

Harry couldn't keep himself from smiling at the thought of playing with someone which was something he was never allowed to do and swung himself out of bed, "I'd like that Luna."

Harry followed her downstairs though Luna skipped down the stairs while Harry went at a brisk walk instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Members of Harrys Alliance

Lovegood Family: Luna 7 and Xenophilius

Greengrass Family: Mother Emma Father Daniel Children: Daphine 7, Astoria 5, and baby Alexander

Longbottoms: Child Neville 7 and Grandmother Augustas

Moons: Father Perrin Mother Valorea Children: Boris 10 and Lilith 7

Chapter 2 Life at the Lovegoods Explanations, Meetings, and a Friend

Harry gaped openly as he saw the four plates each consisting of two pancakes, a sizable portion of scrambled eggs, and bacon drift into the air and settle on the table,

Stammering Harry asked, "How did that happen?"

Luna turned around smiling, "It's magic Harry."

Xenophilius and Remus both nodded, "Sit eat your breakfast we have a lot to discuss."

Harry meekly nodded and sat down when four forks drifted to each plate Remus looked down at Harry,

"Were going to be imparting a lot of information to you so no questions till were done can you do that."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

Remus nodded, "None of that sir stuff Remus will be fine first of including yourself were all witches and wizards. Your parents were also magical and we live in secret from the non-magical community and we have our own government. Your father was part of an old family of wizards and witches called the Potters that have been a magical family for nearly seven hundred years while your mother was a first generation witch. Know before we go to the part Mr. Lovegood will explain do you have any quick questions."

Harry hesitantly asked, "Did my parents really die in a car crash?"

A flash of anger came across Remus face and Harry began to think he had done something wrong when it quickly disappeared,

"No Aunt and Uncle lied to you there was a war and your parents died when the leader of the other side a very bad man named Lord Voldemort came into your home murdering them. It was the last attack of the war and afterwards for reasons unknown he disappeared and no one knows why or if he's truly dead or alive. Though according to Dumbledore you survived a killing curse a curse which no one else has ever survived before the only evidence it left behind was that scar on your forehead it also makes you famous in the wizarding world."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, "I'm just Harry I'm nothing special."

Xenophilius nodded grimly, "Now Harry onto how and why you are here. The short answer is that Dumbledore place you with your aunt and uncle. Though your father's side of the family's had family alliances with four magical families these family alliances come about when a family has been helped in some great way or two family heads determined it to be in the best interest for both families. For instance three hundred years ago due to your family's intervention my family was saved. While the Moons alliance with your family comes from the fact they saved yours. Anyway typically the terms are beneficiary and one of those terms for all the families that have alliances with your family is that if the only surviving members are not of age they take them in. For the last seven years we have tried every legal means conceivable to get joint custody of you. This failed because Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful political figure in Britain. So we decided upon a different approach that where Remus a good friend of your father comes in we hired him to find you so we could at the very least arrange a meeting but after seeing your appalling conditions we decided to take immediate action."

Suddenly Luna interrupted, "Can Harry and I play know daddy."

Xenophilius nodded, "I suppose that enough information for now."

Harry proceeded to finish his last pancake and followed Luna outside. The Lovegood lands consisted of the manor which sat in a large glen, a forest that stretched out on all sides, various cobblestone paths, and a babbling brook that flowed through the forest. Harry took it all in and was about to follow Luna when he hesitated noticing this Luna asked,

"What's bothering you Harry?"

"Are you being nice to me because it required?"

Blinking Luna replied, "I just want to be your friend."

Harry smiled, "I've never had a friend before how do you suppose you become a friend?"

Luna skipped over to Harry grabbing his hand, "I'm Luna Lovegood want to be my friend?"

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry and I'd be happy to be your friend."

Luna smiled, "See know were friends."

The following three days consisted of swimming, meeting Lucy the wolf, finding the silver pixies, and solidifying of friendship between Luna and Harry. Harry despite being there for just three days never felt happier nor healthier. He could sometime sense where some of the animals were just like Luna could and he could also feel the magic rolling from the forest surrounding him making him feel safe. When he asked Xenophilius why this was during breakfast one day he replied by saying,

"Your family has a connection to this forest just like our family does. Though isn't as deep considering that only a couple members of your family were born here. Also the fact several of your ancestors died protecting this forest so it returns the favor by protecting you as well."

Curious Harry asked, "How is the forest alive?"

Smiling Xenophilius replied, "It's a quite the tale however I only tell it once a year on the anniversary of the date that my family became the patriarchs of the forest. So you'll have to wait till spring for the answers to that particular question. Know before Lucy and Luna take off without you best get going. Also remember the meeting the adults and children of your allies is tonight."

Harry nodded and as he was heading out he asked, "Okay by the way where is Remus?"

Xenophilius sagely replied, "Oh he works as a reporter for the Quibbler and he's writing an article about thestrals."

Later that Night:

Harry exchanged hugs and shook hands with many people he was sure he wouldn't remember the names of. They all sat down on a long table which consisted of twelve people. The meal was full of many delicious foods including roast beef, lamb, pork, squash, beets, and for dessert strawberry rhubarb pie. After everyone was done Valorena Moon stood up,

"Mr. Potter our proposal that we have all agreed to present to you is that for the next four years leading up to Hogwarts we will each house you for one year. Starting with the Lovegoods, the Greengrass family, the Longbottoms, and then lastly my family the Moons. During the summer breaks from Hogwarts we will rotate in a similar way until you are seventeen is that sufficient for you."

Harry stood up and as he was coached spoke, "Harry heir of House Potter agrees to these terms as fulfillment of the alliances we have agreed upon so mote it be."

A flash of light surrounded everyone at the table and Harry sat down the night falling into easy conversation once again.

Year at the Lovegood's Story 2: Werewolf Remus and brother and sister forever

Harry awoke to sunshine streaming through his window it had been about a month since he had arrived. The things Harry was grateful for were too numerous to count some of them consisted of adventures with Luna, three square meals a day, and the feeling of magic emanating from the forest surrounding him with a peaceful protective shroud that was slowly but surely eroding away the hurts and pain the Dursley's had caused him. Harry grabbed his glasses from his dresser and stared as always with delight upon his room. His bed was surrounded by two windows one to the back the other to the right. To his left a set of new clothes hung in the closet and cramped in small corner sat a small writing desk. After going down the stairs Harry was delighted to see Remus who told the best stories about his dad's various pranks and school adventures, Luna staring at something unseen, and Xenophilius with a pipe in his mouth and a pen in his hand staring intently at a blank white piece of paper as if willing it to reveal its secrets,

"Good morning everyone," Harry said brightly

Harry's greeting startled everyone except for Remus and sat down next to Luna and asked excitedly, "So what's our adventure for today?"

Smiling mischievously Luna whispered in Harry's ears, "While as you know Harry Remus is a werewolf tonight I was going to show you the most peaceful place in the forest where Lucy and Remus our going to spend the night."

Whispering back Harry asked, "So why are we whispering?"

"Were whispering Harry because Remus doesn't he's going to spend the night there yet."

"So it's a surprise."

Wispily Luna responded out loud, "Maybe Remus want to go on an adventure with Harry and I today."

Evasively Remus responded, "I'm not quite a hundred percent today."

Luna gave her best puppy dog eyes, "I know tonight's the monthly wraths get you but until then."

Harry finished along with Luna, "You must simply join us on an adventure."

After sighing, giving the puppy dogs eye children a scornful look, and then finally a pretended annoyance Remus agreed to their proposal,

"Fine but we have to get back early afternoon at the latest."

Letting a triumphant roar the two eight year olds jumped up and down excitedly. Then Luna gave Harry a quick but forceful hug,

"There is your Luna hug for the day Harry."

Smiling Harry simply replied, "Thank you Luna."

Ever since Harry arrived Luna insisted on hugging Harry at least once a day. In Harry's estimation he usually ended up with about three. Following Luna outside Harry was immediately knocked over by a silver and white haired wolf who gave Harry two quick licks. Then wagging her tail she snuggled on Luna's leg. Scratching Lucy's ear's Luna said affectionately,

"You just had to share your wolf slobber with Harry didn't you?"

Getting up Harry said, "You're just encouraging Lucy to keep knocking me over."

Luna shook her head, "I would never do that Harry oh here's Remus."

Wearing a light t-shirt, grey pants, and carrying walking stick stood Remus who had slight grin on his face,

"Well what are you young kids waiting for were going on an adventure are we not."

Luna nodded, "Right you are."

Lucy led as they trekked up many cobblestone paths that wove through the forest. Suddenly Luna and Lucy stopped Luna was beaming with her trademark mischievous smile. Harry's sixth sense warning of danger immediately rang inside his head telling them they were heading toward a somewhat dangerous creature confirming his thoughts Luna turned around her speaking in wispily tone,

"Our original destination is not far away however the sprites of the forest want us to visit I assume it's because I haven't visited them for quite a while."

Voicing Harry's thoughts Remus replied, "Sprites our most known playing pranks, biting their victims, and sometimes even taking humans and leaving them up in tree when their fun has ended."

Hearing this Harry's eye's looked around rapidly remembering vividly remembering the silver fairies from two weeks prior when they were done Lucy's fur was painted yellow while Luna and Harry's face was painted sky blue. Their adventures sandwiches also mysteriously disappeared since sprites sounded very similar they were on Harry's avoid list. Not that being on the avoid list did much good Luna had an uncanny ability to make Harry follow her anywhere with just a small smile and a twinkling of her lively grey eyes. Luna petting Lucy interrupted Harry's thoughts,

"Lucy thinks it's a good idea and since Harry hasn't said anything he thinks it's a good idea too."

Than giving her trademark dreamy smile she and Lucy went into the forest. Harry and Remus looked at each other and Harry spoke,

"Just for the record my Potter danger sense is going off."

Remus nodded, "Duly noted know let's get going I have no interest in losing my bosses daughter."

Around a half an hour passed before they found what they were looking for. The sprite village as Harry decided to call it consisted of four trees with hundreds of tiny little houses on each branch. There was a big house in the middle of the third tree six fairies were currently carrying inside using magic globs of honey. Nothing happened for several minutes until the sprites carrying the honey were finished with their task and out of the biggest house came a procession of sprites all carrying wooden swords forming two lines then a younger looking female sprite exited she wore a crown made from violets she also wore a dark green and red dress made from leaves and rosebud."

Harry noticed at the sight of the queen that Luna's smile disappeared slightly,

"So Queen Lethrane passed on then."

The queen sprite nodded solemnly, "Yes and I her eldest daughter know Queen Loraine ask you the patriarch of our forest for a blessing."

Luna nodded her hands emanating a bright white light and her voice changed from her usual whimsical to a stoic calm,

"I Luna Lovegood patriarch of the emerald forest hereby invoke my blessing upon Queen Loraine fourth of her name may her reign be long and filled with many days of peace and great fun to be had by all so mote it be."

Suddenly a bright white light surrounded Queen Loraine Luna then took a deep breath and feinted into Harry's outstretched arms,

"Harry can I have some chocolate chip cookies from the adventure bag please."

Nodding Harry opened the adventure bag handing her the cookies and like some magic switch the sprites turned to their standard boorish behavior,

"Ah," stated the Queen, "Luna has a boyfriend."

Giving the Queen one of her more piercing gazes and speaking in one of her more commanding tones,

"Harry is my friend."

The Queen merely looked amused at this admission raising her hand in the air and hundreds of little wooden swords started swatting Harry chanting all the while,

"Luna and Harry"

Remus then unleashed a fear some growl like magic the hundred little sprites who were hitting Harry cowered behind their Queen sighing loudly the Queen spoke,

"You should all be ashamed there are fairies with more courage than you lot get the powder."

To Harry powder sounded really bad,

"Luna I think we have overstayed our welcome I think it's time to stay goodbye."

Luna smiled at Harry as white powder erupted all them, "It's too late Harry they have us know."

Harry awoke on a sturdy branch on a very tall tree attached by some a sticky substance that Harry assumed was honey,

"I have to say that sprites our wonderful creatures"

Remus responded from the tree next to his,

"I have to agree Harry though not all is entirely lost I finally have an answer to what attracts more danger Sirius Black blood or James Potter blood. I can say with a certainty know that it's the Potter blood and secondly Lucy has found us which probably means that Luna is not too far behind."

Lucy was sitting at the bottom of Harry's tree looking at him with a very curious expression Luna's voice than rang out,

"Harry Remus you have some sparkly material that glitter's when the sun hits it I have to say it's very pretty though it is sad that it will be gone tomorrow."

Harry spoke in the calmest demeanor he could,

"Not be rude Luna but do you have a way down"

Smiling Luna replied, "You're not being rude Harry"

Luna then proceeded to take two brooms out of the adventure pack Remus than spoke in an amazed dry tone,

"Is there anything that adventure pack doesn't have?"

Luna must not have heard because she started to speak,

"Loraine would you be so kind as to bring the brooms to my friends and unstick them from the tree"

The Queen flew out of Luna's coat a disgruntled expression across her face,

"I can't believe you're making me do this I'm the Queen this is a job for someone below my station."

Luna watched with amusement as the Queen brought up the brooms and responded,

"What you did to my friends was very rude"

A couple minutes later everyone was safely on the ground then they were bombarded by Loraine's lecture about proper respect that was owed to her because she was the Queen thankfully she left after only three minutes. Looking at her companions Luna than spoke,

"It's a fifteen minute walk from here"

Remus and Harry nodded sagely following Lucy and Luna's lead

Fifteen long minutes later they arrived at their destination the sight they beheld was simply magnificent there was a waterfall with a cave behind it and a small deep dark pool that waterfall poured itself into. Harry sat down on the rocky edge splashing his bare feet into the water,

"So this is the place then"

Luna nodded and looked at Remus who was already taking out a blanket for their picnic sitting down next to him Luna held him in a half hug,

"Luna sometimes I find myself believing this all to be a happy dream and when I wake up I'll be back there."

Holding Harry a little closer Luna responded, "Harry I've always wanted a brother so if you're dreaming I'm dreaming to. By the way did you know I was born in that cave?"

Curious Harry asked, "Is there a particular reason"

Luna smiled lopsidedly, "There are several first it's the exact middle of the forest, its where the last magical elf patriarch of the forest died, and it's where most of my ancestors were born"

Harry nodded not really knowing what to say, "Interesting"

For the next several minutes Luna and Harry held each other close while listening to the peaceful sound of the water fall. Until Remus interrupted,

"Lunch is ready"

Harry then spoke to Luna, "I know were not by blood but would you mind if I think of you as my sister I've always wanted one."

Grabbing Harry's hand all the while giving him a big smile Luna dragged him to blanket where the sandwiches and the fruit salad awaited them,

"How about we swear an oath to be brother and sister for life"

Hearing this Remus spoke up, "Before you do any oath's you should tell me so you don't end up regretting it"

Luna smiled smugly, "You worry way too much Remus by the way," Luna took out a potion from her pocket, "You and Lucy should stay in that cave behind the waterfall tonight it's the most peaceful place in all the forest and your transformation will be slightly less painful"

Looking thoughtful Remus responded, "If you have any books in that adventure bag of yours and Lucy doesn't mind I suppose I can stay. However back to the originally subject I forbid you to do any oaths that involve blood nor anything that is marriage related"

Luna nodded, "The brother and sister vow that I found in the Lovegood library follows those rules"

Harry looked really interested and asked, "I haven't read that book yet so could you tell me what are the effects of a brother and sister vow"

Luna nodded, "Well you can always find the other person, know if they are hurt, and you can tell but not feel what their emotions are"

Harry making a split second decision proclaimed, "I'd really like that"

Smiling Luna pulled out a book from the adventure pack, "Alright Harry"

Luna looked at Harry's and Remus amazed expression with an amused expression,

"You know the adventure pack is connected to the manor you think what you want and it comes"

Harry sighed, "I love magic"

Luna then flipped the pages of the book till she found the correct page, "brother and sister vow alright Harry you have to go first here's what you read off"

After reading vow Harry began, "I Harry James Potter do solemnly swear to love, defend, and respect Luna Selene Lovegood like any brother by blood would till the end of my days so mote it be"

Luna then continued by taking the book, "I Luna Selene Lovegood do solemnly swear to love, defend, and respect Harry James Potter like any sister by blood would till the end of my days so mote it be"

A white flash enveloped Harry and Luna then they both held each other's hands staring at each other with beaming smiles Harry spoke first,

"I like not being alone Luna"

Nodding Luna replied, "Me to"

All too soon after pulling out several books for Remus out of the adventure pack and finishing the sandwiches and fruit salad, Luna and Harry began the trek home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Staffs were used until the invention of the wand and our still used this day for younger children due to it being less taxing on the magical core but their use is still monitored, each magical staff could only specialize in two types of magic so people used to have to carry around several staffs to at any given time while the wand could be used in all kinds of magic but would generalize specialize in one or two areas however due to how they interact with a child's magical core they shouldn't be used by a child younger then elven

Year at the Lovegood's ST 3: Hedwig, Mothers, and Snow Foxes

It was the middle of December which meant that Harry had been at Lovegoods for five months. Life had fallen into a steady routine Saturday through Monday he had school where they continued to improve their reading and writing, learned the early history of the magical world, and learned about different magical creatures. Tuesday through Thursday they typically just had fun together while on Friday the rest of the kids who's Harry's family was allied with showed up to have a day of fun. This particular day was Tuesday and Tuesday's were a whole more than just a day that Luna and Harry had fun going on adventures. On Tuesday's they packed the adventure pack full of medical supplies and preceded to find animals that were injured in the forest who needed treatment. Since it was winter and the snow was deep enough they put the bags of supplies on a sleigh which Lucy pulled. With a yawn Harry headed down to breakfast as always Luna was already up,

"Harry daddy and Remus are working on last minute things for this month's Quibbler so it's just us."

Sitting down and eating his eggs Harry stated, "One of these day's I'm going to wake up early enough to make breakfast for everyone."

Rolling her eyes Luna said in an exasperated tone, "Were seven Harry it Daddy's job accept it"

Deciding that further arguing was pointless Harry finished his breakfast going to front hallway putting on his jacket, boots, and hat. Then took a deep breath bracing himself for the cold that came rushing in when he opened the door. There had been a couple inches of fresh snow the night before so the ground was covered in pristine white sparkling snow; the trees were slumping slightly at the extra weight, and each breath Harry took made white wisps in front of him. Smiling Harry closed his eyes as he did every morning letting the protective magic of the forest surround him. Suddenly he felt a very feint pull on his magic,

"Did you feel that Luna?"

Sagely Luna nodded, "Yes it's hurt, and we have to save her though it's originally not from the forest"

Riding on the sled beside Luna Harry asked,

"Why do you think I'm having such a strong magically reaction to the creature usually you're the only one that can feel it from this distance and know where it is"

Looking thoughtful Luna replied, "I believe it will likely be your familiar like Lucy is mine"

Harry frowned, "I thought you had to be close to the animal to form the bond?"

Luna nodded, "You are correct however the forest recognized your capability to bond with the creature, and because it's hurt the forest is leading you to her until then you're not officially bonded to the creature"

Nodding getting a curious glint in his green eyes Harry asked, "You usually know what the creature that's calling is could you tell me?"

Smirking Luna said, "It's a surprise Harry"

Even though Harry had a feeling Luna wouldn't budge on the issue he decided to try anyway using his best puppy dog eyes, "Please"

Smiling Luna replied with a simple, "No"

Responding quickly Harry asked, "What about now?"

Clutching Harry's hand and looking into them she said in her sweetest voice, "Mummy always told me that patience is a virtue"

Harry merely raised his eyebrows at her confession seeing this Luna sighed, "I'll admit that I'm not the most patient person Harry however it is something I'm working towards"

The rest of the trip passed in companionable silence. Luna stepped of the sled suddenly, both Harry and Luna could feel the creature but couldn't see it,

"It's white Harry so keep your eyes open"

Harry decided upon a different course closing his eyes and letting the feint bond guide him where he needed he then heard a feint hoot kneeling down he opened his green eyes to find a pair of amber yellow staring back at him seconds later Harry could feel the bond it wasn't powerful but it was there. Kneeling down Harry picked up the owl like Luna showed him laying it on the small bed that Luna set up. Luna already had her healing diagnostic staff the was glowing bright blue she waved it over the owl,

"She has broken wing Harry we can't let her move the wing until Daddy can look at it"

The staff turned from blue to red and when she waved it over the owl everything but the head of the owl couldn't move. While Harry put some pain reliving salve on the owl's wing he gently picked up the owl and put her into the animal carrier,

"I know this isn't the most comfortable of arrangements but until we finish the rounds this will have to do"

The owl hooted what sounded like an affirmative to Harry getting back into his seat on the sled Harry asked,

"So what's next on our list for today?"

Luna walked onto the sled and gave Lucy the command to go forward and began listing of what was on the agenda,

"First we have to go to the baby white foxes and putting healing salve on the injuries they received while playing two weeks ago, then there is there is the baby shadow cat who is really sick to see if there's anything we can do, and finally were going to meet the mate that Lucy's fallen for"

Harry nodded, "Then we go back to the house and get hot chocolate with marshmallows Luna ever since winter has hit there has been less injuries overall why is that?"

Giving Harry an exasperated look, "I think you can figure that out on your own Harry"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before an embarrassed expression crossed his face, "The animals don't move around as much during winter I suppose that was kind of obvious and I probably should think a little more before asking questions."

Luna shook her head, "That's okay Harry questions are good sometimes we need a nudge to figure out the right answer on our own"

The owl behind them agreed with a hoot. Twelve minutes later they arrived at the snow foxes den two of the kits cuts were completely healed while the other three kits looked far better and just needed a little salve on the tips of their toes. They jumped aboard the sled and headed towards the shadow cats during this interlude small white snowflakes started falling merrily. For the second time today Harry thought that there wasn't much that was better than this all too soon they arrived at their destination there were three shadow cats that were playing rambunctiously while the fourth sat in the corner his form a little smaller than the rest, his breathing ragged, and he was shivering from the cold cool breeze. Luna took out the diagnostic staff waving it over the baby shadow cat a sad expression crossed her face and she spoke,

"He only has an hour left and nothing we could do including magic will be enough to save him"

For Harry this wasn't the first animal he had seen die while trying to save in the forest but it was the first that nothing could be done for Luna than walked up to the mother shadow cat,

"I'm sorry there's nothing that can be done for him" the mother purred rubbing her face against Luna tears flowing from her eyes she simply said,

"Okay"

Harry walked behind Luna holding her steady as her hands turned white and she knelt next to the baby as her hands touched the dying shadow cat its breathing stopped and its eye's closed for the final time. Harry wrapped Luna in a big hug as she cried,

"I've never done that before mummy always did it she's gone"

Staring at Luna's grey eyes he knew what he had to say,

"When Remus first told me story's about my parents I cried he hugged me and said the ones we love never truly leave us there always in our hearts and up there watching us"

Harry then wiped some of her tears Luna asked, "Do you think there smiling?"

As another gust of wind shot up around them Harry answered, "I know they are"

Luna than smiled and walked toward Lucy, "I like Harry hugs," kneeling down she scratched behind Lucy ears and asked, "Do you mind if we meet your mate tomorrow I need some hot chocolate and marshmallows right know"

Lucy gave a woof in response smiling Luna gave a big smile, "Thank you Lucy"

Harry then took out the heat and fire staff using it to take out the frost on the ground and then they dug a small hole so they could bury the baby shadow cat then with the snow still falling merrily they left upon the sled heading home.

ST 3 Lovegoods: The Past five months in the wizarding world, Perlington, Christmas Shopping, and Goblins

The past five months had been a turbulent storm in the wizarding world for Albus Dumbledore. First finding out Harry had disappeared from number four privet drive and then finding out the muggle authorities had been anonymously tipped and the Dursley's were facing criminal charges for abusing Harry. This had all been manageable by keeping it a secret until the Pandora's Box opened when Rita Seeker stumbled upon the juiciest of story's boy savior abused and missing Dumbledore seemingly in charge of the boy caught unaware. It had taken a combination of favors, black mail, and bribery to keep Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light in absolute power. Despite the continuing search for Harry Potter a small time scandal in the ministry's office shifted public attention not enough to get Fudge ousted in any stretch of the imagination but enough time for the Potter Family Alliance to announce just in time for Christmas that they had found the boy who lived and were taking custody of him. He only knew this because of his less than legal interrogation and oblivation of Remus. He also had to conclude there was nothing he could do to get the boy back into his custody between Augusta Longbottom, Valorea Moon, and Daniel Greengrass legally it was air tight and there was no loop holes he could exploit even if he had the political muscle to do it which he didn't have at this time. Taking another swig of cherry brandy he plotted his next move not all was lost in couple years Harry would be in Hogwarts and firmly under his control.

It was Thursday the sixteenth of December and Harry awoke nervously today was the day he was going to Perlington the Potter's ancestral home. Remus had offered to take him there along with doing some Christmas shopping Harry eagerly accepted at the time. But know with everything being so close old fears came back to him what happened if he really wasn't the Harry Potter they had been looking for and he had to return back to the Dursleys. A voice that sounded like Luna chimed in his mind seize the day. Steeling himself Harry got up putting on his clothes and headed down the stairs ready to face the day no matter how it turned out. As he was heading down the stairs Hedwig landed on his shoulders hooting to him in a manner that calmed his fears. Luna as always was already up her mere presence as always made Harry ten times happier,

"If you worry any more Harry the warkspots will get you"

Grinning slightly Harry answered, "Thanks Luna"

Xeno then looked up he had been staring into space until that moment said, "Have fun Harry"

Remus was doing a rune puzzle from the most recent Quibbler said, "Be sure to eat a good breakfast it's a big day today"

After breakfast Harry put on his winter clothes and grabbed Remus hand and apparted for the first time,

"I don't ever want to do that again"

Grinning slightly Remus said, "At least you didn't throw up"

Shaking his head Harry said, "You mean it could be worse?"

Than Harry felt a magic stirring around him he looked up and saw Perlington,

"Alright Harry remember you have to go in first and ask the portraits how to let me into the wards the house is on lockdown which means only Potters can get in"

Taking a deep breath Harry walked into the wards after a momentary hesitation they accepted him. Harry had never felt like this before it was far more accepting and protective the forest ever could be. He could also feel the hum of magic as it awakened from its dormant slumber of nearly ten years he could almost hear it singing and Harry had to wonder if the forest felt like this for Luna no wonder she was happy all of the time it all then died down to a small hum as he touched the door which than unlocked and swung itself open for him. Harry's first view of Perlington was a short wooden entryway that led to the main room which had a magical star scape on the ceiling, three spiral stairways leading into the sky and below the floor, and a smooth emerald floor in wonder Harry stammered,

"I love magic"

A strong male voice than came from the entryway, "Indeed" a little startled Harry saw a portrait of a large bury man with a bushy black beard, long black hair, Viking armor, and a smile that seemed out of place on his face,

"Welcome to Perlington young lord"

Harry nodded, "Thanks my names Harry could you perhaps tell me how to let people into the wards"

"Names Phillip," the portrait swung open, "Your talking to the right portrait follow this corridor at the end you will find Marian who will lead you through the process"

Harry walked through the corridor at a brisk pace when he reached the end he saw a portrait of the most beautiful women he ever laid eyes upon she had wild black hair, cool brown eyes, a sword on her back, and a proud air to her,

"You must be Lily and James son Harry I believe"

Nodding Harry replied, "I am"

Sighing Marian replied, "Stand taller you're a Potter be proud now what part of Perlington's defense do you want to discuss"

Standing a little taller Harry said, "I'd like to let someone into the house to pass the wards"

Marian nodded, "That can be easily done but first let me formally introduce myself I am Marian Potter first witch or wizard of the Potter line"

Momentary distracted Harry asked, "So you must know a lot of good stories then"

Marian smiled smugly, "That I do I know stories from all the Potter's throughout time however first we must let your friend inside so turn around and put your hand on that orb and repeat after me I Harry James Potter lord of Perlington command it to open its doors to said person then the gatekeeper will guide him in"

Nodding Harry did as he was bidden, "Thank you Marian there is a lot of things I want to ask you however those things can wait for another time however I get the feeling you wish to ask me something"

Marian smiled, "If you know that Perlington has completed the bond to you and has acknowledged you as its master. To answer your question there is something I wish to ask you though you don't have to answer I've known since you walked in that you're the last Potter do you know how your parents left this earth"

Frowning wondering why Marian wanted to know answered, "From what I've been told they were murdered in godrics hollow Dumbledore claimed I survived a killing curse and Voldemort hasn't been heard from since"

Looking at Harry with a serene expression, "I may have some answers for you after you claim your heir ring otherwise people may pry it from your mind but it seems what your mother worked on was a success know your guest is here so you have to greet him"

Harry nodded deciding he really like Marian she seemed to more alive than any other portrait he ever talked to before,

"Thanks Marian I'll be sure to talk to you soon"

Marian nodded, "Any time Harry that's what I'm here for"

Harry went back to the hallway to greet Remus who was holding a bag of brownies and standing in the middle of the main room staring at the stars as if lost in memory ,

"Hi Remus it feels so amazing here"

Remus nodded, "Good as you can see I brought brownies go explore and then afterwards before we go shopping I wish to have a short conversation with you but before you go can you ask for a table and to turn the ceiling into sunny day"

Frowning Harry asked, "So how do I ask for sunshine and a table"

Suddenly the night sky cleared and a sun appeared along with a small table and two chairs Harry shook his head,

"I suppose that's how it is done"

While Remus read the Daily Prophet which he wasn't allowed to read at the Lovegood residence Harry explored Perlington. Perlington had seven distinct floors two for each of the spiral staircases and the main floor they were on. The first floor Harry went to see had thirteen bedrooms and except for the master bedroom they were all the same size the twelve bedrooms reminded Harry of hotel rooms because they all included beds and a shower. The master bedroom had twice as much room a bed twice as big and the bathroom included a hot tub. The second top floor was a giant library complete with lots of extremely comfortable chairs that you could easily curl up in after a long day of researching, the third top floor was an armory full of old wands, swords, armor, axes, battle spears, and according to Athena behind her picture frame there was a vault full of various materials and tomes needed for rituals in general which were what the Potters had been famous for before the ministry deemed them illegal because they were mostly blood based magic. The three bottom floors were similarly interesting one was a battle training room that could be any terrain or size, it could also turn into fake castle and manors which you could then attack. The second downstairs room was a small room only bare furnishings and a fireplace used for floo travel, the third down stair floor was the one floor Harry had no intention of exploring according to the portrait it was a giant maze where you would see some of your most important memories to find answers about yourself since Harry hoped to never think about a fair majority of memories ever again he had no desire to see any more of that floor. Done exploring for the day he sat down next to Remus seeing how long it would take him to notice three minutes he looked up at Harry folding up his paper,

"Alright I'll tell you a little about the recent events in the wizarding world and about the fate of your godfather Sirius Black"

He quickly told Harry about the Dursley's, Dumbledore, and how the alliance were going to announce their custody of Harry during Christmas then he took a deep breath,

"The last part of the conversation is about what happened to your godfather Sirius your parents lived in two places Perlington and Godrics Hollow. Godrics Hollow was under the fidelius charm which the location of a place is hidden in someone's soul. They made their good friend Peter the secret keeper while they pretended Sirius was the secret keeper as a distraction. When your parents died Sirius went after Peter whether to enact vengeance or to capture him is unknown Peter blew up the street killing thirteen muggles and slicing up his finger escaping in his animagus form leaving Sirius to take the blame. Due to what many believe were purely political reasons he wasn't allowed a trail and he was immediately kissed by Dementors. Peter who was supposed to be dead was caught a month later the truth was found out shortly afterwards Peter died two months later in prison as your godfather he would have been your primary guardian and in the tradition of wizarding law a member of your family while your alliance members would have secondary status as guardians. I just wanted you to be aware of what happened to him I owe Sirius at least that much know this is a glamour since we don't want your identity known yet"

Remus waved his wand and Harry thought when he was done that he looked like a miniature Remus

Harry nodded, "Marian mentioned something about an heir ring"

Looking thoughtful Remus said, "I suppose we could stop at the bank for that Harry you should probably also make sure the house is locked up except for opening up a floo connection between here and Lovegood manor"

Harry nodded, "I'll talk to Marian about that"

Harry walked to Philip asking, "I need Marian again Phillip"

Nodding slightly Phillip said, "You're the boss kid"

Upon seeing Harry Marians face lit up, "Nice glamor Harry but I like your rugged Potter look better so what can I do for you"

"After Remus and I leave I want this house to be locked so no one can get in except for me and I want a floo connection opened up between here and Lovegood manor"

Marian nodded, "I will deal with locking up the house as for the floo repeat after me I Harry James Potter Lord of Perlington hereby open up a floo connection from Perlington to Lovegood manor"

Harry did as he was bid and Marian said,

"Please sure to come visit regularly Harry it isn't the same without Potter's being here"

Nodding Harry answered, "I promise if nothing else to get those stories I was promised"

Marian beamed, "I'm an excellent story teller Harry"

As soon as Harry and Remus exited out the door they apparted and once again Harry cursed whoever came up with the foul form of travel,

"I can still feel Perlington Remus like a humming in the back of my mind"

Remus nodded, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron"

The leaky cauldron was overall a clean place with a pretty nice atmosphere exspecially since a majority knew each other interrupting his musing Remus signaled him to follow Remus led him to the back establishment and a plain brick wall,

"A wall most impressive"

Rolling his eyes at Harry's cheek Remus tapped the wall with his wand revealing Diagon Alley seeing Harry agape mouth spoke,

"Indeed Harry Diagon Alley is most impressive know our first stop is the bank"

Diagon Alley was indeed quite a bustling place filled with shops ranging from magical pets, locket makers, booksellers, trunk makers, and many more things than Harry could have ever imagined before looking over at Harry Remus smiled,

"I know it's a lot to take in but stay close"

Harry nodded as his eyes continued to wander every which way shortly afterwards they arrived at a large white marble building which was Gringrotts. As Harry entered the bank he concluded that at best Goblins were surly creatures most had permanent looking scowls and solemn serious expression etched upon their faces. After standing in lines for a couple minutes they finally reached the front,

"So what can we do for you?"

Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder Remus said, "My ward here would like to take the heir ring for House Potter"

If the goblin was surprised he didn't show it he merely rang his bell and a younger goblin appeared who Harry assumed was an apprentice of some type turning to the goblin he said,

"Please take Mr. Potter to Master Griphook his account manager to receive his heir ring"

The younger goblin tilted his head in respect to the elder goblin, "Follow me Mr. Potter"

A couple minutes later Harry was led into an office that sparse furnishing these included a portrait of a goblin clad in armor carrying a rather large broadsword, three extremely comfortable looking chairs, and a desk. When Harry walked into the room his glamour disappeared and Master Griphook spoke,

"You certainly look like a Potter please have a seat and we will find out the validity of your claim"

Taking out a small box he opened it sliding over to Harry, "Place this upon your hand any finger will do"

Putting it on his third finger he felt a brief hum of power course flow through seeming to check on something then as quickly as it began it stopped Griphook nodded,

"It seems you truly are lord Potter than," taking out a small box he slid it over to Harry, "Inside you will find a paper with the abilities of your heir ring on it, an invisibility cloak that has been in your family for many years, a very special map, and journals from both your parents know since you have now made official contact with Gringrotts your account statements will come monthly no matter where you are the main Potter you can access when you turn fifteen or are married in it are the deeds to your two homes, the official contracts of house potter whether its business or alliances, and a large amount of gold. The last order of business is do you wish visit your trust fund today Lord Potter? "

"Not today Master Griphook I may visit after Christmas when my allies announce their custody of me but till then I bid you a good day"

Griphook nodded, "Very good Lord Potter the glamour will be reapplied when you exit the room may gold flow your way and your enemies blood be spelt"

Not knowing what else to say simply responded, "Thank you"

When Harry left Griphook smiled there were very few who thanked him but he supposed with as many enemies that House Potter had after the Dark Lord's fall it was only fitting. Harry met Remus in the entryway,

"Now Harry let's spend some of that money Mr. Lovegood gave you for gifts"

Harry had never gone Christmas shopping before but all things considered afterwards he was positive he did a good job. For Luna he got a locket with the ability to hold two pictures one was going to be of him, Luna, Lucy, and Hedwig while the other Harry was going to ask for a picture of Luna and her mother, he got a black top hat for Lupin, a wolf pipe for Xeno, and various chocolates for everyone else. Two hours later Harry and Remus ate a quick dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Lovegood manor after promising Luna to tell her all about his day tomorrow went to his bed immediately falling asleep.

Authors Note: To the black fans out there Sirius grandfather plays a pivotal role to the plot of Harry's third year so don't jump ship yet next chapter will be the final one at the Lovegood's than it will go to the Greengrass family I hope your enjoying so far as for clarifying what dark magic is I will try to explain later in the story with more detail when Harry goes to the Moon family


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At The Lovegood ST 4: The Lovegood Story

Harry awoke clutching his stuffed phoenix Flame that Luna gave and made for him for Christmas. It was the beginning of May and it had been nine months since he arrived at the Lovegoods but to Harry it felt like a life time ago since he had left the Dursleys. As Harry willed himself to get out of bed he became excited today was a Friday that meant Neville, Daphine, Boris, Lilith, and Astoria were coming over. Secondly today was the day that he would finally learn about how the Lovegood's became the patriarch of the Emerald Forest something he had been wondering about ever since he had arrived. He had scoured the Lovegood library for answers or hints but found nothing he had a feeling that any related texts had been removed to build up the suspense he had almost asked Marian about it a couple of times he refrained because Luna was always with him when he visited Perlington and it felt like cheating. Harry walked down the stairs, to find that he must have slept in because everyone else had already was already here. Harry smiled at his friends Daphine did her weakly hopeless comment while giving him a half of hug. Luna, Lilith, and Astoria gave him a big hug without any comments except for a simple hello. Boris and Neville greeted him with a manly handshake and a pat on the back Neville spoke first,

"Letting all those girls hug you shameful"

Unlike the first time Harry didn't flush or try to deny it,

"I enjoy the hugs"

Boris nodded, "So today's the day any luck gathering information Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "No I gave it my best shot I'm pretty sure I looked through every book in the library"

Boris put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You did the best you could you can't ask for more than that it looks Luna's group is starting out"

Neville smiled, "Well luckily we don't have to find them like last time the only reason we found them was because Hedwig lead us right to them"

Harry nodded, "I'm surprised that worked Luna should have been able to sense Hedwig looking for her"

Boris smiled, "It's probably because Daphine was leading the girls around that day just like the time we were able to ambush them in that snowball fight"

Xenophilius then came up to them garbed in a colorful cloak, "Well boys take the third path that diverges from the main and you'll find a water fall and a cave that Remus spends his monthly meeting with Lucy"

Harry frowned, "Everyone here knows he's a werewolf"

Xenophilius shrugged, "Ah well I often forget not many know after all"

Borris being the oldest at ten as always tried to act the most responsible, "So what time do you need us thereby"

Xenophilius stared up at the clouds looking thoughtful, "When your feet wander there I suppose" then with a smile he walked off.

Harry and Neville shared a smile at Boris's frustrated expression, "I forgot how hard it is to get answers from them sometimes"

Harry shrugged, "At least we got good directions I'd say it's a forty five minute walk so if we arrive in an hour depending on the adventures Luna's group experiences we should be right on time"

Neville nodded sagely, "All things considered it is much safer to be with you in the forest than Luna because otherwise you have a tendency to run into things like fairies, sprites, shadow cats, and magical mist so thick that you lose everyone"

Hedwig then decided to arrive on Harry's shoulder puffing out her chest in a very proud manner petting Hedwig Harry asked, "Seems that you had a good hunt" Hedwig hooted in agreement than nuzzled Harry's head, "Yes I know you're the smartest owl in the world" After several minutes basking in attention and everyone petting her Hedwig decided to fly away

The boys than spent the next twenty minutes chatting catching up on all the things that happened in the past week. Looking at the sun Harry said,

"I think it's time to get going guys"

Smiling they headed of in companionable silence reveling in the cool but beautiful May day. Hedwig showed up half way down the trail deciding that life at least for now was more interesting on Harry's shoulder. When the walk was over Harry smiled once again over taken by the beauty of the waterfall, the pool, and the cave. He also remembered fondly the brother and sister bond between Luna and him. Boris looked at the pool longingly,

"Next time we have to bring swim trunks"

Harry shrugged, "It's a little cold know but in a month or so I think that would be a good idea"

A couple minutes later the ladies and Xenophilius arrived. Luna left the groups of ladies to stand next to her father. Xenophilius looked over the group clearing his throat,

"Please have a seat everyone during the duration of the story I ask you to be silent. Xenophilius then sat down while Luna kneeled down touching the water with her know glowing white hands. The surface of the water glowed sky blue the light rose from the water enveloping everyone placing them in a memory from hundreds of years ago.

Four Hundred and Fifty Year Ago

Jade Lovegood was a somewhat tall man at six feet he towered over most men. However he held a soul which to most men was to gentle he had a fascination and appreciation for all creatures. He was a first generation wizard. He had graduated Hogwarts the year before he had good grades and was a little above average in magical strength however he hadn't been granted a sponsorship so that he could study magical creatures as he had hoped. The reason being there was a war brewing and the families who would usually sponsor him were looking for warrior's people who had a more ruthless edge that he just didn't have. However he decided to not let that deter him and make the best of being on his own pursuing his dream anyway. His first stop the Emerald Forest which was one of the four magical forest's in Briton each ruled by a creature called a high elf. Its magic allowed the forests to become sentient as long as the high elf lived in the forest also creatures like sprites became smarter. Magic even after seven years the wonder never ceased. Looking up at the sun Jade decided to stop for the day if his calculations were correct tomorrow he would be there he set up his tent promptly and fell asleep. The next morning Jade packed all his things with a quick wave of his wand and was on his way. As he neared the forest he could feel it making him feel welcome yet at the same time there was uneasiness about its acceptance that he couldn't quite explain. As he entered into the forest he felt a pulse emanating from it urging him to follow. After thinking it over he decided to follow the pulse but be wary in case it was a trap. A half an hour later Jade arrived in a clearing with a cave, a pool of water, and a waterfall. The pulse stopped Jade felt an unnatural sleepiness take ahold of him as he fell asleep in the grass. In his dreams he saw a woman clothed in deep bright light, her eye's a deep sorrowful blue, and her hair was as white as snow after winter's first fall. Her enchanted voice then spoke,

"I'm the spirit of this forest my life is withering away and I along with the other sentient magical creature of the forest are in deep peril we need your help Jade the high elf Jerimiah has been taken from us you must retrieve him and bring him within three weeks or I shall be no more."

Looking at the spirit Jade asked, "If I accept how I'm I to find him he could be anywhere in the world?"

The spirit smiled, "I will forge a compass that will follow his magic"

Thinking it over nothing was really at stake it was a request one which he could do the best he could if he failed there was no consequences. Which if something was powerfully enough to kidnap a high elf from his own forest than success wasn't likely,

"I accept spirit of the forest"

Looking at Jade appraisingly she replied, "Make it a magical vow that you will do everything you possibly can"

Jade then felt the forest magic slamming into him forcing the words against his will out of his mouth,

"I Jade Lovegood do hereby swear to do everything I possibly can to save the high elf Jerimiah of the Emerald forest so mote it be."

Magic than surrounded him accepting the oath in a binding magical light

Jade awoke cursing his luck, "So much for a peaceful vacation"

Jade took the compass his life and magic were know at stake failure was simply not an option. Closing his eye's he could almost feel the path that the compass would lead him but first he needed a plan. He couldn't apart because he didn't know where he was heading so he needed a faster way than to simply walk. He needed Gringrott's to get his broom from his vault he also needed his book of concealment magic if at all possible he had to make sure that no one knew he was even there. That way no matter who the powerful person was there wouldn't be repercussions against him. He could definitely work with that closing his eye's he apparted to the gates of Gringrott's. Goblins Jade thought as he walked into the bank was one creature that he wasn't particularly interested in studying there were to surly all the time roughly twenty two minutes later Jade had everything he needed from his vaults and was out the door.

Jade apparted to where he originally entered the forest, to begin his long tedious one week journey on a broomstick. There were certainly better ways to travel his leg were stiff after the end of each day though soaring through the clouds was quite exhilarating. In the middle of the eighth day of travel after he had his lunch for the day the compass magic pointed downward. Luckily he was high enough up that no would see him. Casting a notice me not charm on himself and putting a mask on in case it was seen through he decided to do some reconnaissance and then plan his assault. The sight that he stumbled across was quite disturbing. There was a group of dark robed individuals with masks surrounding a leader whose magic pored of her in droves. It made Jade shiver in fear behind her were five pillars three consisted of dead high elf's, the fourth was a barely breathing and bleeding Jeramiah according to the compass, and the fifth was a beautiful blond haired lady. The Dark Lady then spoke,

"Comrades we are gathered to celebrate something that will give us an edge in the upcoming war for magical Briton there are four sentient magical forest's this is caused by the magic of the high elf's who are its patriarchs. By killing and using their blood we can complete a ritual that will allow to spy on any magical person in Briton at any time the advantage of such a system is obvious as for our fifth guest her name is Daenerys Targaryen she and I unfortunately crossed paths and we needed a human being to complete the ritual"

Jade's body shivered it seemed he arrived right on time any later Jeremiah would have died but he had no time to come with a plan he would just have to make do. Raising his wand unsteadily he shot a small flame spell onto the stage that the dark lady was standing on the flame disappeared before it was half way to the stage she didn't even use her wand but it was enough to cause her followers to start shooting spells where he had been moments before. Leaning down on his broom he circled around to behind the pillars the prisoners. What to do he couldn't apart here unless he got high enough to avoid the anti-apparition wards that seemed like a far better option than not knowing how far they stretched outward and hoping to move far enough away on his broom he then heard the magnified voice of the dark lady,

"Everyone stop I shall find this intruder it's quite simple mafor"

Jade felt a large wave of magic flowing over him and then he appeared his purple mask the only reason people didn't identify him with a surge of adrenaline he aimed a cutting curse on the prisoners ropes and quick levitation charm to keep them from falling then he managed to pick them up on his broom when a blue curse hit him in the shoulder. Blood flowed freely from his shoulder Jade's vision became blurry Daenerys grabbed him keeping him upright asking,

"So what's the plan?"

Shaking Jade mumbled, "Up high enough to apart"

Daenerys smiled, "You're lucky I used to be a chaser for the quiditch team"

Even with the two extra bodies she skillfully weaved through the beams of color lights heading higher and higher. When they finally reached a height that their enemies couldn't possibly hit them she smiled,

"Well I'm alive your mostly alive but I don't think that high elf is going to last too long"

Jade nodded, "Well I'm sure you have a lot questions but first we got to apart"

Grabbing both Daenerys and Jerimiah around the waist he closed his eyes and apparted them to the forest. They landed a big unsteadily but otherwise unharmed. However Jeramiah glowed white saying in a grave voice,

"Emerald it's too late were both going on to the next great adventure there's no reason to cling to this life"

Emerald otherwise known as the spirit of the forest appeared, "No I don't want to die you can give your magic and tie it to his bloodline I can live on"

Jerimiah looked sternly at Emerald, "You used your magic to force Mr. Lovegood into a magical vow to do everything he could to save me you took away his free will that will not be done a second time"

Deanery who was busy healing Jade's shoulder while listening spoke up, "How much time does Mr. Lovegood have to make this decision"

Blinking Jerimiah said, "I have fourteen minutes Emerald will follow me four days afterwards"

Jade got up thinking hard, "Will I be able to come and go as wish from the forest"

Emerald responded, "Yes but it would be better if you lived here and the most you could leave for is six months and when you do come back to recharge you have to stay here in the forest for a least a month"

Jade tilted his head, "Is there any other thing besides living here that I would have to do?"

Emerald shrugged, "There are things you could do but nothing that you have to do"

Deanery snorted, "That's a straight answer I know I'm being rash but I think you should do it you already saved two people today why not make it three"

Jade sighed, "What the hell it can't be that bad"

Jerimiah stared at Jade, "Are you sure if this forest is destroyed your life and any future immediate family will be as well"

Jade hesitated knowing that his choice would affect his future family for a very long time, "Yes I will"

Jerimiah glowed completely white saying, "Very well then"

Harry and the others awoke from what seemed like a dream Xenophilius stood up,

"That's it does anyone have any questions?"

Daphne raised her hand, "How did the dark lady not find them?"

Xenophilius nodded, "Emerald knew that the Dark Lady Parkinson would come looking for them she so she masked the forest's magic until they knew for a fact that she was dead any other questions"

Everyone shook their heads Xenophilius smiled, "You have three hours till you all have to leave so have fun"


	5. Chapter 5

ST 4 Goodbye to the Lovegood's Hello to the Greengrass Family

It was August first all his things were packed ready to be shipped out by one a clock by the Greengrass house elves after he had a final lunch with Luna and her father. Harry was also pretty sad about that sure he was going to see Luna every Tuesday morning to help heal the animals and every Friday Luna would come to the Greengrass residence to play so it wasn't anything more than a temporary goodbye but it was a goodbye to first place he could call a home. Looking out at the trees outside his window he remembered what Marian said when he expressed his sadness at leaving the Lovegoods,

"For Potters life is always a great adventure not everything on the adventure is necessarily good but it's the experience that makes us stronger, it adds to what you know hopefully making you a little bit wiser so when you go to the Greengrass home you embrace it gaining what you can while remembering and learning from the triumphs and tragedies from the past. Also remember to thank the Lovegood family and the Greengrass family properly."

Taking a deep breath and getting up with a heavy heart eight year old Harry headed down the stairs. The last few hours at the Lovegoods were mainly spent frolicking around with Luna through the woods Lucy at their side while Hedwig soared up ahead or was perched on Harry's shoulder. As the morning drew to an end Luna stopped them during their frolicking turning around she gave Harry a big hug,

"I know it's only temporarily but I will miss you and the sparwrigths keep invading trying to make me kidnap you so you can stay with me and I would like to thank you for making sure I'm not alone anymore"

Holding Luna in the tight hug Harry smiled, "Your welcome and I would like to thank you for being there for me and showing me the wonders of your home and all your hugs"

They stayed in a hug for a while into Luna said, "The sparwrigths attack if you hug for longer than three minutes Harry"

Harry let go smiling, "Even if the sparwrigths attack I think I could hold them of so we could have a five minute hug"

Luna smiled taking out the picnic basket from the adventure pack, "With your chivalrous nature I will have to hold the ladies of with pitchforks"

For the rest of the picnic they continued to chat reminiscing about their various adventures that they had in the past year. Twenty minutes later there picnic was done and they headed toward Lovegood manor. When they arrived Xenophilius was there to greet him,

"Well Harry I'd like to you thank you for being such a good friend to Luna and being an overall god kid I hope you enjoyed your stay and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask," Turning around Xenophilius picked up a staff which to Harry's touch brimmed with magic it was a luminescent white color that glowed faintly,

"This is our parting gift that Luna did most of the work for so I'll her have her explain from here"

Luna nodded, "It's a staff made from the Tamillan tree which naturally glows in the dark which is another benefit of the staff beside its two magical abilities which include making a magical shield and can be used if you have the ability to become a necromancer to push out evil spirits. Also when you touch it you will be able to feel Emerald the forest presence."

Not knowing quite how to express his thanks Harry simple said, "Thank You"

Giving Luna one last hug and Xenophilius a firm handshake,

"The Greengrass house elves have already moved your things to their manor the only thing yet to arrive is yourself so good luck Harry"

Taking a deep breath clutching his staff tightly he grabbed floo powder and one last breath spoke in a clear firm voice,

"Greengrass Manor"

Harry first impression of Greengrass Manor was that it was very open large windows letting in overwhelming light on three sides of the main living room. Out the windows you could see a large meadow with several buildings that had rounds roofs, it looked like the buildings were partially in the ground, and their shape was rectangular. As his thoughts were still processing what he was seeing a six year old black haired missile by the name of Astoria launched herself at Harry engulfing him in a big hug and immediately afterwards the chatter began,

"You're here your room is right this way, then were going to ride horses, then you got to meet Alexander, and were just going to have so much fun"

Daphne stood a short distance away a big sister smirk etched across her face, "You couldn't make it much more obvious if you tried if he didn't know before he definitely will know soon"

Astoria gave her sister a glare and Harry asked curiously, "Know what?"

Astoria face turned red, "Nothing you need to know about"

Harry ruffled Astoria's hair, "Even though I do not understand I'll let it pass for now"

Looking startled Astoria said, "My hair"

Looking embarrassed Harry said, "Sorry when I accidently do that Luna makes me comb her hair"

Looking entirely too satisfied Astoria grabbed Harry's hand dragging him up the stairs Harry's momentarily lapse of judgment forgiven,

"Sounds wonderful by the way what's that staff for?"

"A parting gift from Luna and Xenophilius one of its ability's to erect a magical shield"

Daphne who was following behind asked, "Can I hold it Harry?"

Shrugging Harry handed Daphne the staff losing the calming presence of the forest,

"You failed to mention that you can feel the forest it's very interesting"

A couple seconds later they were in Harry's new room it was cozy the walls were painted a dark blue, the floor was wooden, there was medium sized desk, his clothes hung in his closet, and a small bag with his things on the foot of his bed. Noticing that they were waiting for reaction he sprawled onto his bed,

"Thank you it's wonderful so what is this about horses?"

Catching onto the slight nervousness in his tone Daphne smiled maliciously while Astoria told Harry all about the horses obliviously,

"Yes a couple hundred years ago our family used to breed a type of magical war horse called Lasaros they originated from France and till the invention of the broomstick where flight offered more durability on the battle field they were the top horses used for battle. There magical abilities were they were able to respond to your thoughts and have an immunity to most spells. We still train some of these horses for recreational uses we got several new ones so you can pick one for yourself"

Harry nodded the recalling the lesson where he learned about the Lasaros and Marians story's which included her trusty stead named after King Arthurs horse Llameri. A growing sense of excitement was overcoming his nervousness,

"So when do we start?"  
>Looking pleased Astoria and Daphne said, "Early tomorrow," Daphne continued, "The rest of the day is already full first a complete tour of the manor and the grounds, then a card game with mother, then I suppose you have to comb Astoria's hair before supper which will be when dad's comes home and soon afterwards it will be time for bed"<p>

Getting up Harry asked again, "So when do we start?"

Daphne smirked while Astoria pointed to the door, "No time to waste Harry"

Story 1 Life at the Greengrass: Horse Llameris and Astoria's adventure

Daphne knew her sister quite well she knew her puppy eyes used to get out of the trouble she had brought upon herself, how she cried when she felt guilty about things, and last but not least the mischievous glint in her eyes as she planned something. If Daphne's instincts were correct it involved Harry. Daphne's opinion of Harry had changed over the past week not that she ever disliked Harry. It was that except for that brief moment during the snow ball fight where Harry ordered a counterstrike where he ordered the other boys like a general she had never seen him as a leader. But over the past week she had seen Harry calm a panicked Astoria with a few quiet words and take charge of healing the injured falcon they had found while riding. How he carried himself around father as if he were his equal or superior, and when she looked over the interaction between Neville, Boris, and Harry. To a casual observer it would like Boris being the one in charge being the oldest and yes often times while deciding to do something they deferred to Boris but while doing it they naturally deferred to Harry even if the parties involved were unaware of the fact. It was all intriguing enough that Daphne was starting to regret her hasty sister's promise to let Astoria go after Harry without her interference. Interrupting her thoughts came Astoria a triumphant grin across her face which made Daphne vow to herself that she would be on the lookout.

A week had passed since Harry had come to live with the Greengrass family and life had now become a routine he woke about eight went horseback riding with Daphne and Astoria for two hours, then they would have three hours of lessons in basic mathematics, light and dark pureblood customs, and wizard government taught by Emma Greengrass, than a game or puzzle for about an hour, and then until dinner he was free to do whatever he wanted to do.

"Hoot," in came Hedwig insuring he was awake on time, "Hoot"

"I'm up girl I'd thank you for waking me up but I would not mean it"

Hedwig nuzzled his face giving one last, "Hoot," before flying out the bedroom door

Putting on his glasses Harry headed down the stairs his sense of smell leading him to breakfast sitting around the table was a regal Emma Greengrass feeding Alexander, a detached but smiling Astoria drinking tea, and shortly after he was done with his first pancake Daphne came to join them.

"Peppy tea, eggs, and bacon please"

In a snap Peppy brought Daphne's food Astoria yawned widely and said,

"Recently I found someplace while riding in the afternoon I was wondering if you and Harry wanted to come with me and check it out"

Harry's danger meter that hadn't rung since he left Luna's was going of silently in his head when Harry didn't say anything right away Daphne answered,

"Is this a complete surprise or do we get a hint about this oh so mysterious place?"

Astoria smiled mischievously, "It's a complete surprise so what do you say?"

Seeing Astoria's excited face Harry decided to go against his better judgment, "Sure if nothing else I'm curious"

Fifteen minutes later they were all done with breakfast and were off to the stables. The horse that Harry had chosen he had named Llameris after the legendary steed that bore the first Potter to battle. Llameris had a light grey coloring, was wide in body, medium in length, eyes that were ocean blue, and his presence represented a great strength that spoke of the warrior blood in her veins. Looking at Harry the young mare tilted her head,

"Yes I have an apple for you Llameris"

Harry smiled as it only took Llameris three quick bites to finish of the apple,

"Took you longer to bag than to eat"

Leading Llameris out of the stall he brushed and saddled her something he was getting better at yet he was still slower than the girls. As soon as he was out Astoria spoke,

"I know it's only been a week but I'd expect you to be a bit quicker by now"

Shrugging and sluggishly getting on top of Llameris Harry responded, "I move at a pace befitting myself"

Daphne smiled at her sister's exasperated expression, "It's a hopeless cause Astoria Luna has instilled the virtue of smelling the roses to Harry"

Both of the sisters then set their horses to a quick gallop while Harry set Llameris to a medium trot patting her shoulders soothingly,

"Don't worry girl Bella and Annamarie will soon tire out and we will overtake them"

All too soon Harry's prediction came to pass, "Hello ladies once again you bring yourself far ahead to be caught once again"

Astoria snorted, "Who say's we were trying to get away if we wanted to leave you behind we could have and you would be none the wiser"

Harry smiled, "I'd soon realize I was left behind I'm certainly wise enough to know"

The quick witted banter continued for fifteen minutes while Daphne shook her head in a reassigned bemusement. Astoria stopped Bella,

"From here on its cross country be careful and follow closely"

Astoria led them through the forest at a steady trot until they came upon a small clearing with a cave that seemed to radiate magic that made you feel unsettled while at the same time drawing him in. Llameris was snorting and appeared spooked enough to bolt right then and there putting his hand on Llameris he whispered soothingly in his ears,

"Take it easy my danger meter is going of too we just got to convince Astoria this is a very bad idea"

Llameris snorted as if saying Harry's chances were slim to none. Daphne than spoke,

"Have you gone in that cave before Astoria?"

Looking at Daphne Astoria said in a detached tone, "No I had a feeling I couldn't go in without you and Harry"

Daphne looked aghast, "Doesn't that ring some alarm bells in your head? That cave is bad news poor Bella is ready to take you and bolt just like Annemarie and Llameris."

Astoria didn't respond instead she dismounted from Bella walking toward the cave in a trance without thinking Harry urged Llameris forward blocking Astoria's path swinging of Llameris and engulfing her in hug,

"Astoria look at me" he said in a soft commanding tone

Astoria looked at Harry blinking twice and started shivering, "Why are we at this creepy cave that I found yesterday"

Harry looked at Astoria his uneasiness growing, "You brought Daphne and I here this morning"

She didn't speak for a second, "Not that I mind but why are you hugging me?"

Looking a tad embarrassed Harry responded, "You were walking toward the cave and it was the first thing that came to mind"

Astoria looked at Harry with one of her more smug expression that Harry was more used to seeing on Daphne, "Well it's seems to have worked"

Harry was silent for a moment waiting for the snarky response from Daphne but it never came Annemarie interrupted instead nuzzling them with her head they turned around toward the cave a feeling of dread coming over them Daphne was in a trance like state walking into the cave. Harry looked at Astoria guilt ridden and anxious face knowing it was time to action his dread turning to a hard resolve still holding Astoria he grabbed Lunas staff from the saddle bag it would give of light naturally and a shield was better than nothing for a defense. Astoria's soft voice than interrupted his thoughts,

"Do we think we should go for help?"

Looking thoughtful Harry replied, "I don't think we have enough time for that" than turning around giving Annamarie a few quick pets, "Anna your coming with us to we'll need your help to get Daphne out of there"

Astoria spoke again, "Are you sure that you're sure"

Getting on top of Llameris Harry said, "Yes"

Astoria nodded and got onto Bella, "Than I'm coming with you"

Smiling grimly Harry replied, "I know"

Taking a deep breath Harry's green eyes hardened and urging Llameris forward with his staff lighting the way forward he led the procession forward into the unknown. At first except for the magic that leaked of the cave it was just a normal cave dark, damp, and foreboding making it impossible to feel at ease for ten minutes the only sound that could be heard were the sounds of the hoofs echoing across the cave as they headed ever downward the deeper they went the darkness became more oppressing. Suddenly they saw a feint eerie blue light in the distance. Four minutes later the cave opened up to a completely circular room with a large blue crystal emanating light from the middle of the room. Daphne was also there an ancient looking knife in her hands an unresponsive look in her eyes. She raised her hand dripping blood on the blue crystal which then glowed so bright that it temporarily blinded Harry. Than a mystical shrill voice spoke,

"Fear not brave souls I can only control your companion for a few minutes because I'm forever bound here"

Astoria responded, "Than why did you bring us here?"

The spirit controlling Daphne smiled, "To take what I want and perhaps gain companionship it is so lonely here," Her hands turned into a fiery blue and Daphne's processed face gave a feral smile, "Your magic smells so good"

Suddenly a torrent of blue flames headed toward them Harry raised the staff an orange shield formed protecting them from the flame. Harry's heir ring glowing giving the shield even more strength Harry's eye's glowing green using his mind link he urged Llameris forward his staff know glowing yellow. Tapping the processed Daphne across the stomach Harry yelled,

"Be gone"

Daphne fell to the ground her back arching upward a black shape exiting her mouth and into the blue crystal. Erecting another shield Harry used his most commanding tone,

"Astoria get Daphne on Annemarie were leaving know"

Astoria jumped of Bella and with strength she didn't know she had managed to put the groggy but now waking Daphne onto Annemarie,

"May I ask why we all are in the cave that we didn't want to enter?"

Astoria smiled despite herself, "I'll tell you after we leave the cave just stay on Annemarie no matter what"

Running onto Bella she shouted to Harry, "Let's go"

Patting Llameris on the shoulder, "I don't know if that ghost is coming back so I'm going to have to ride you backwards and hold up the shield just in case so whatever you do don't let me fall got that"

Llameris neighed in what sounded like an agreement Daphne and Astoria headed out the cave first while he followed behind. The six minute gallop that followed was one the scariest and most exhausting moment's in young Harry's eight years of life. The orange shield he refused to drop slowly eroded his strength while his legs were the only thing holding him in place so he constantly had to shift to make sure he didn't fall. As soon as he was out of the cave his shield dropped and despite Llameris best efforts he fell onto the ground the last thing he heard was Daphne and Astoria calling his name. All too soon Harry woke up in his bedroom with the smell of hot chocolate in the air Harry opened his eyes to the sight of Emma Greengrass who looked like she couldn't decide whether to give him a hug or give him a very long lecture on responsibility. In the end she decided upon both first giving him a hug in which she held him for several minutes,

"Don't ever do that again you were magical exhausted almost dead your lucky I'm such a good healer," pulling imr into another hug tears forming in her eyes, "Astoria gave us her memories of the incident we watched it in the pensieve even though it was mostly dumb luck thank you for saving my girls however for not going back for help no matter if your decision ended up working out in the end you're going to be punished Daniel and I will discuss it with you to determine one that satisfies all parties," letting Harry go she ruffled his hair, "Now drink your hot chocolate it's good for spirit like encounters"

Picking up his hot coco Harry asked, "What happened after we left the cave?"

Emma sighed, "Not much Daphne and Astoria put you onto Llameris and escorted you home as quickly as possible the other thing you should know is were taking measures so this doesn't happen again Perrin Moon is coming tonight to expel the spirit permanently"

Curious Harry asked, "How?"

Emma smiled, "The Moon family specializes in dealing with spirits, demons, and other dark creatures how they do it I'm simply don't know"

Hearing this led Harry to another thought, "So what does the Greengrass family specialize in?"

With a wicked grin Emma responded, "Healing and making sure the Potter's don't die on their many adventures"

Harry grinned, "That's a really good thing I like being alive"

Seeing Harry close his eyes Emma whispered to him, "Astoria and Daphne will be here when you awake they will both be very relieved to know you're okay"

Valorea and Perrin Moon shook their heads as they got out of the pensieve memory Perrin spoke,

"It's a minor spirit shouldn't be too hard especially since it should be weakened by Harry's attack. Harry's definitely a Potter walking into that cave without the slightest hesitation it's in their blood saved our family a time or two."

Valorea nodded absentmindedly as she etched protective runes on his face, "All done be safe out there you should probably ask them if they want an overall sweep of their property to make sure there is no more of these possessive spirits around"

Perrin nodded, "Might as well do a thorough job of it"

Taking a scythe and putting it onto a table he waved his wand over it chanting, "Faltor Bisar" The scythe glowed yellow attaching the scythe to his back he walked into the fireplace, "Bye Valorea see you tonight Greengrass Manor"

When he came out of the floo Daniel Greengrass was there to meet him, "Come with me I'll ride with you till we get to close"

Perrin nodded, "After were done here would you mind if I do a ritual that encompasses your property to locate any other spirits that have ill intent"

Daniel Greengrass nodded, "I'm fine with that I'm not a man who takes unnecessary risks when it involves my family but I do have a question why was Harry the only one not affected by the spirit?"

Perrin nodded, "The Potter's have married into our family several times over the years occasionally because of this they have the potential to become necromancer which even untrained allows you to be unaffected by minor spirits"

Daniel nodded reassured that there was a reasonable explanation. He took out two Lasaros horses, "This one's name is Phillip you know how to ride I presume."

Nodding Perrin replied, "I was taught as a child I should be fine"

Taking out his wand Daniel silently cast a lumos, "I'll lead the way"

With the moon high overhead and a slight summer breeze it was a beautiful but fast paced ride through the forest time passed quickly. They stopped where Astoria took Harry and Daphne cross country and Perrin headed of alone. As Perrin neared the cave his grey eyes and the runes etched upon his skin began to glow faintly. Entering the cave he took out his scythe a feral grin unfolding across his face this is what he was born to do the result of the many sacrifices his ancestors did to gain this power. Some of these sacrifices they were still paying for but at this very moment it was worth it. As neared the chamber entrance he closed his eyes clearing all of his stray thoughts he had a job to do. Entering the chamber his scythe glowed bright yellow with his other hand he drew his wand,

"Tamar"

The blue crystal immediately shattered the spirit formerly attached to the crystal was now attached to his scythe,

The spirit first screamed and then began to whimper, "Please have mercy"

Smiling Perrin replied, "Mercy I'm sending you to the great beyond there is no greater mercy than that"

The spirits eye's changed as it tried to summon blue flames but as soon as it arrived in her hands it disappeared the spirit started whimpering again,

"I was so close to achieving my vengeance wiping out the family who destroyed mine"

Perrin nodded, "So you're a blood ghost your vengeance ends here," aiming his wand he whispered, "calar"

The spirit glowed and then screamed one last time before disappearing into the great beyond his scythe's yellow glow died. Putting the scythe back on his back and putting his wand back into its holster Perrin began the walk back today had been a good day overall. When he exited the cave he mounted Phillip and headed toward the road. Daniel Greengrass was still on the road waiting for him,

"Do you know where the center of your property is? That's where the ritual needs to be done"

Looking at Perrin thoughtfully he replied, "It's actually right outside the manor are there any tools you need?"

"Blackened dye will be all"

"That will not be a promblem with the Potter's extensive knowledge about rituals my ancestors thought it prudent to gather a large supply"

Perrin nodded mutely, "Than let's be of while the nights still relatively young"

In a companionable silence they rode to the center of the Greengrass property which was located between the stables and the manor,

"To my knowledge this is the center of my property almost exactly"

Perrin nodded and as soon as Daniel got back with the blackened dye he began his work etching a large circle filling it various symbols and then began to chant,

"Masfamar"

All the runes on Perrins face and the symbols in the circles glowed as Perrin in a trance like state walked to the middle of the circle going down on his knees the circle glowed and starting to shrink condensing into a golden circular sphere of light. That entered into Perrin's body and then his runes stopped glowing on his face. Standing up Perrin smiled,

"I have good news there's no other possessive spirits on your property"

Daniel nodded shaking his hands, "We'll settle the bill on Friday like we agreed thanks for everything"

Perrin nodded, "No problem"


	6. Chapter 6

Legally what's considered pure blood in my story: At the very least, one must have all magical grandparents to be considered pure-blood (So legally by the Ministry of Magic which is why Arcturus will consider a half-blood for his plans if there from the correct lineage)

Extremists would require no known Muggle ancestors. Thus, some would consider the children of Harry and Ginny Potter to be pure-bloods because all four of their grandparents — James and Lily Potter, as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley — were wizards and witches. Others, however, would consider them half-bloods because their paternal grandmother was Muggle-born, thus they have known Muggle ancestry.

– Taken from wiki/Blood_Status

Chapter 2 Life at the Greengrass: Balls and Arcturus Lord of the Noble Ancient House of Black

Arcturus Lord of the Noble Ancient House of Black dragged his hands over the family tree. Sirius kissed by dementors for a crime he didn't commit, Regulus killed by the Dark Lord for reason's unknown, Bellatrix rotting away in Azkaban for crimes for crimes to hideous to contemplate, Andromeda refusing his invite to be invited back to the Black family because she blamed him for not doing more stop Sirius death, and finally Narcissa and her traitorous husband who with five others assured Sirius would get no trail and they also assured he would receive the dementor's kiss if he had any say in it they wouldn't receive a single knut or property of the Blacks. The only thing that Arcturus lived for was revenge and one last desperate gamble to restore the House of Black. He had put his wizardmont seat on hiatus several years ago and began drinking what else was there to hope for but an early death. His only remaining child Lucretia tried her best to make him stop but unknown to her it had only stopped because he had come with this plan to destroy his enemies while at the same time restoring House Black looking down at his parchment that listed the current ministry's parties he noticed the Greengrass family was holding a dance tonight perhaps he would find a suitable candidate there would need either need a powerful half-blood or a pureblood for his plans. He also had to look at more than just power he had to choose someone who was wise as well.

Harry had been eyeing the smug grins that Daphne, Astoria, and Emma had been giving him the past week with weary anticipation. The reason for their smug grins was the yearly ball they held and of course Harry was required to go. Not only that their smug grins were also in remembrance of the shopping trip three days hence where he had been reduced to packing mule know every time they saw him they were reminded of him carrying six large bags and not being able to see in front of him. Breaking him out of his thoughts was Daphne leaning against the door,

"For your complaining about the shopping trip you sure look handsome"

Remembering one of the compliments Marian had suggested Harry replied, "You look absolutely ravishing"

Smiling Daphne replied, "Smart answer Harry know I have to get you to your two dates because I know for a fact that Astoria and Lilith have been waiting patiently for you to escort them already a lady's man and your only eight as your honorary big sister I'm very proud"

Blushing slightly Harry thought back to last Friday when both Lilith and Astoria had asked him to the dance at the same time their squabble went on till Harry interrupted saying would escort them both, "I suppose that we best get going then I bet Luna and Boris already waiting and Neville's is your escort"

Daphne nodded, "He is"

When they got down the stairs Lilith was in a golden colored dress while Astoria was in a bright red. Going up to them Harry bowed to both taking a coin out of his pocket,

"Unless you ladies have any objections I ask you to call for the right to determine who gets the first dance"

Astoria sighed, "Heads"

Lilith smiled, "I suppose that leaves me with tails"

Harry smiled, "Very well"

Looking down at the coin Harry went up to Lilith bowing, "Lady Lilith would you do me the honor of the first dance," Then turning to Astoria, "Lady Astoria would you do me the honor of the second dance"

Blushing lightly and each taking one of Harry's arms, "You do Mr. Potter"

Without further comment Harry took Astoria and Lilith out to the dance floor. After three dances with both Astoria and Lilith with a promise of a last dance each before the night was out he decided to hang out and chat with Boris and Neville. After several minutes of chatting Harry noticed the body language of every adult in the room changed from pleasant to guarded caution the person who caused this change stood in the middle of the room he wore top of the lines robes, his eyes were steel grey, his features aristocratic, and the way he carried himself demanded respect making you want to obey his will. Noticing everyone was hesitant to even approach the man much less converse with him. Harry decided to summon his famous Potter courage if the man had made the time to go to the party he deserved a least a conversation not that Harry thought what he could say to the man would be of interest to him. However Harry figured that it couldn't hurt to try. Walking to the man Harry gave a slight bow he bowed slightly and greeted him with his most authoritative voice,

"May your magic flow freely my lord I'm Harry Potter heir to the Noble Ancient House of Potter I do not believe I've ever made your acutance before so may I ask your name"

The man smiled grimly, "May your magic flow freely as well young heir as for my name it is Lord Arcturus Black Head of the Noble Ancient House of Black"

Harry's mind quickly spun at this revelation, "I never knew my godfather Sirius Black but in my parents journals they spoke often of his sharp mind, his compassion, his wisdom that came only on occasion, and his absolute loyalty to the ones he loved. I regret not having his guidance in my parent's stead however perhaps ever once in a while I could come over tea so you can import some of your wisdom in his stead"

Smiling slightly Arcturus responded, "Well said heir Potter I'd be honored if you consider me a counselor and guide perhaps we could exchange some owl post and if your guardians agree we could arrange a meeting at a later date however I'm certain that a young man such as yourself has young ladies to dance with and young man to banter with"

Smiling slightly Harry bowed, "Than I shall hopefully be talking to you in some form soon sir"

Later that night Arcturus Black was in the garden at Black Manor staring up at the stars the first magical Black's named themselves after stars because they were the one thing that shone through the blackness of space. The first Black's hoped despite their family's darkness they could harness some sort of light and shine through it. Taking a swig of his very fine wine Arcturus decided upon his course taking a white chess king piece out of his pocket in the game to restore the House of Black Harry would be his white king he hoped despite was he had to do to the boy for his plan to succeed he would still shine through the darkness being the white king who would guide the next black through the darkness that seemed to plague his family as a light breeze came over him he whispered his family's moto over and over again like a prayer,

"Toujours Pur"

Yes young Harry would truly need a pure soul for his plan to succeed.

Chapter 3 Life at the Greengrass: Perlington, Rituals, and Daphne's Dream

Harry had certainly been busy the last four and half months at the Greengrass home classes, balls, horseback riding, dealing with spirits capable of processing people, and prying several good stories from Aunt Emma using his Potter charm. Speaking of Potter charm he had convinced the girls that at the end of the day to help him with the final stage of the Perlington treasure hunt. So far he had found six of the seven markers Marian would tell him the last clue today and as a reward for finding the last marker he would be told the password for the secret room and which portrait it was behind. After getting dressed for the day he rushed out of the room finding Daphne who as always bore herself in a most regal manner,

"Good morning as always when we head to Perlington later in the day you look overly happy"

Smiling Harry replied, "It just feels so right when I'm there I'm not really sure how to explain it"

Daphne nodded, "I understand know lets go down to breakfast before Astoria eats it all"

Without another word Harry followed Daphne down the stairs. The rest of the day leading up to going to Perlington passed far too slowly for Harry's taste especially the last lesson of the day. After which Harry with a beaming smile headed toward the floo followed by an excited Astoria and a seemingly uncaring Daphne. As Harry stepped through the floo and into Perlington he felt his heir ring faintly glow and caring comfortable magic surround him. Bringing him out of his thoughts was Astoria's excited voice,

"Stop daydreaming Harry we got a treasure marker and a secret room to find there's no time to waste"

Nodding Harry led them to Phillips portrait, "Good morning Phillip"

Smiling Phillip responded in his usual gruff tone, "To you as well young Harry you brought your beautiful companions along I see"

Daphne spoke up, "Were certainly more than just beautiful companions were witches"

Phillip grinned in response, "That you both are please take care of young Harry and do your best to keep him out of too much trouble"

Rolling her eyes Daphne said, "He's a Potter trouble finds him one way or another"

Then Astoria hugged Harry, "I agree but we will do our best anyway"

Phillip nodded, "Good so I take you are here to search for the final marker in our traditional Potter scavenger hunt"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Right but first we have to get our clue"

Phillips portrait swung open, "Carry on then it's been nice talking to you Harry and to you as well Ladies of Greengrass"

As they were walking toward Marian's portrait Harry said, "Phillips is a pretty polite isn't he"

Daphne sighed, "Except for the fact that he doesn't see us as anything more than pretty woman who hang upon your arms eagerly awaiting your next words"

Astoria snorted, "You're such a drama queen he's load better than Jesse Greengrass he's a sexist pig"

Daphne drawled a response, "I suppose that is true"

Marian's sing song voice interrupted their conversation, "Harry you already have ladies hanging on your arms I'm so proud" Astoria seemed embarrassed while Daphne just gave Marian a deathly glare. Laughing lightly Marian gave Harry a wink before continuing, "I'm only joking ladies though I ask you to keep in mind that my many times great grandson has many fine attributes"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "That is beside the point as Harry has been reminding us all day were here for a scavenger hunt"

Looking entirely too smug Marian changed to a pompous tone and Harry took out his notebook so he could write the clue word for word, "Very well we should get down to business then the seventh clue is thus on the seventh right turn light you will find to find the clue you will have to see the darkest light"

Marians portrait then swung open Daphne frowned, "So where do these passages lead Harry?"

"These passageways lead to a secret entrance for every room in Perlington"

As they entered the passageway Marian gave one last word of encouragement, "Good luck my young adventurers"

The corridor they had crawl through it was lit by white crystal that emitted a feint white light. For twenty five minutes they crawled through the windy passageways take eight right turns when they finally came upon a small opening that they were able to stand in. In the middle of the room was a small ball of light,

Frowning Daphne said, "So the darkest light there doesn't seem to be any part of this room that is lighted less than the other parts"

Everyone looked at the light ball for several minutes no ideas coming to mind Harry looked at Daphne and Astoria Harry said, "I think we should sit down and think"

Not having any better ideas they sat down after several minutes Harry looked down at his faintly glowing heir ring raising it up he had it capture some of the light it created a dark beam of light that landed on floor revealing a part of a word. Daphne looked at Harry with a smug smile,

"I suppose that answers that particular question however we need something bigger than your ring otherwise we will be here all day"

Astoria who was staring at the floor, "I think this tile that I was sitting on can be opened"

When they pried the tile piece open they found a black tinted mirror putting the mirror in front of the ball of light revealed a white painted message on the floor stating a riddle that they had to solve,

What's coming but Never Arrives?

After several long minutes and random guesses later Astoria arrived at the solution,

"I think I know the answer do you have a last guess Daphne?"

Daphne looked at her sister, "I despise guessing games, but I do not"

Smiling even wider Astoria asked Harry, "Any more guesses Harry?"

Shrugging slightly Harry replied, "I do not"

Astoria than shouted, "its tomorrow"

Like magic a small black pedestal appeared with the last marker which was a blue scarf. Bouncing excitedly the eight year old Harry gave Astoria and Daphne quick hugs,

"Thanks for your help I've wanted to find this room for ages"

Daphne sighed ruffling his hair, "You, and your sparkling green eyes"

Astoria smiled as Harry attempted to flatten his hair, "I personally think they shine more than sparkle but I agree with the sentiment"

Not knowing quite what either of the girls meant Harry decided upon the safest reply he could think of, "Thank you"

As they left with the blue ribbon they did feel somewhat accomplished all too soon they were back talking to Marian's portrait,

"Good job everyone now the secret room is behind Terra Potter in the library and the password is" Marian stopped looking at their eager faces, "Where was I again?"

Harry tilted his head and rolled his eyes before replying, "Marian you were talking about Terra's portrait in the library"

Marian smiled mischievously, "thank you as I was saying the password is the Potter family moto To be rather than to seem it means that no matter what happens you have to be who you are rather than seem to be someone you are truly not"

Harry smiled at that, "I like it so Daphne does your family have a moto?"

Daphne and Astoria both replied to the request, "To be judged on our actions"

Harry nodded, "That's a pretty good one"

A couple minutes later they arrive outside of Terra's portrait Harry decided that it would be very impolite to just say the password without speaking to her,

"Hello Terra I haven't met you before what did you do for a profession?"

Terra smiled brightly at Harry, "Well Harry I was the politician and the treasurer while I was alive my father was more interested in creating spells while my brother was the adventurer type"

Looking at Terra questioningly Harry asked, "So did you enjoy it?"

Terra smiled, "That I did creating political alliances to achieve legislation that benefited people and investing in business that helped shape our family fortune that you inherited was a challenging wholesome career"

Harry smiled, "Well I'll make sure to talk with you more later right know I'm really curious to know what's behind your portrait the password is to be rather to than to seem"

As the portrait swung open Terra said, "I'd like that very much Harry even when I visit other portraits it can get rather boring around here"

The room that was revealed was a large study with a large desk on the desk there was a small contraption that if opened would produce stars on the ceiling, a box full of the finest quills, a large amount of paper, and an unopened black box. In front the desk was a Potter family tree and behind was the comfortable looking office chair that and a second portrait for Marian which then spoke stopping their observation of the room,

"This is the head of the houses private study on the desk there's a black box which has your reward for successfully completing the scavenger hunt"

Walking up to the desk Harry picked up the black box inside were twelve emerald rings while Marian explained their purpose,

"Traditional these were given to the siblings and cousins of the Potter household so they could also find one another and it can tell if the wearer is alive or not since I know Harry considers you two part of his family I thought it would be an appropriate gift for you all"

When they put the rings each glowed softly than turned invisible and each one of them could feel a slight bond forming in their heads. After taking one last look at the room they left Daphne spoke first,

"So while were here is there anything else you need?"

Harry nodded, "Your mom gave me a list of healing rituals she wanted me to look for"

Astoria looked around the library, "Seems were in the right place"

Harry smiled, "That would have been true a hundred and fifty years ago before the ministry started regulating and outlawing certain ritual magic so we decided to hide it a bit more thoroughly"

Daphne frowned, "Since we have healing rituals in our library I take it's not illegal"

Harry shrugged, "True however we have illegal battle rituals"

Astoria's eyes lit in interest, "Could I look at them Harry please"

"Most of the battle ritual books won't even let me open their cover until I'm seventeen or I can convince the portrait Alexander that my need is dire"

Daphne patted her pouting sister on the head, "I'll suppose you'll have to wait till Harry's seventeen to pauperize your enemies into dust"

Harry shook his head at the familiar scene and led them toward the armory as they started bickering with each other half-heartedly. When Harry opened the Alexander's portrait to reveal the ritual library as Harry called it the girls let out a gasp. On both sides of the wall were shelves of rituals that were divided into a few broad categories family and sex rituals, battle rituals, necromancy rituals, elemental rituals, and healing rituals. Within each of these categories they were further divided between two to five subcategories.

"So what do you think of the Potter collection?"

Astoria smirked, "You shouldn't have let us here that password"

Harry shrugged, "I not to terribly worried I can change the password at any time"

Daphne smirked, "So you'll turn into another guessing game"

Shrugging and giving a slight smile Harry went to the healing section taking out the list of healing rituals he was looking for and began pulling out books. Daphne and Astoria than began browsing as in if searching for buried treasure. Fifteen minutes later Harry was done while Astoria was looking extremely pouty because she was not only caring her stack of ritual books but Daphne's as well.

"Don't give me that Tori it's a little sister's privilege to carry her big sister's book"

Astoria gave her sister a disgusted look, "It's not a privilege to lug your books around"

Sensing a fight was imminent Harry intervened, "I can carry some of them Astoria"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say in a controlled voice Astoria said, "You shouldn't have to Harry you have your own pile"

Looking entirely too smug Daphne picked up half of Astoria's book and put them onto Harry's pile,

"The perfect gentlemen"

Astoria gritted her teeth, "Harry James Potter you won't allow Daphne to get away with this"

Harry just smiled sliding four of the books into Daphne's outstretched hands, "I wasn't about to come on it's almost dinner time"

When they all walked out Daphne still had a triumphant expression on her face she had only four book while Harry had ten and Astoria had six,

"So how long can we have the books for Harry?"

Harry smiled, "After a month they automatically return here unless I change the date with my heir ring"

Daphne nodded, "Well that's fairly convenient"

Harry grinned widely, "It is one of the many reason I simply love magic"

They flooed home and went about their evening routine. Later that night clutching his stuffed phoenix Flame in bed Harry was unable to fall asleep so decided going up to the roof and watching the stars might help. Harry exited his room as quietly as he could heading up another flight of stairs and opening the small door leading up to the viewing balcony Daphne was already there seemingly lost in thought. Raising her hand with her ring visible,

"Hello Harry"

Sitting on a chair next to Daphne Harry said, "Well it looks like we're going to have a hard time sneaking up on each other"

Daphne smirked, "Only if were focusing on the ring at the time otherwise its fair game"

For the next few minutes they sat in companionable silence just staring up at the stars the only sound being the rustling of the wind,

"So what's the Phoenix's name?"

Clutching it Harry said, "Flame Luna made it for me at Christmas"

Nodding Daphne replied, "Have I ever told you about my dream?"

"I don't think you have"

Staring at the starry sky Daphne smile, "It's to see as much of the world as I possibly can it doesn't matter where Germany, France, Japan, I just want to see it"

Looking thoughtful Harry replied, "If you need a traveling companion I wouldn't mind joining you for a trip or two"

Smirking Daphne said, "I may need a handsome man to carry my bags around"

"I feel you're not joking about that but it does sound like a promise to me"

"I'll have Astoria carry some of my bags as well I'd feel guilty if you had to carry all of them"

Yawning sleepily Harry replied, "I'm glad you have a heart now I think I better get back to bed because otherwise I'll fall asleep out here so good night Daphne"

Getting up out of her chair Daphne smiled, "Sounds like a good idea good night to you as well Harry"

With that they headed to bed feeling a little closer than before

Points if you can identify the Lion King Reference

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Lion King Quote Some where in last chapter

"Hey Uncle Scar Guess What?"

"I despise guessing games" This line is the quote

Chapter 4 Life at the Greengrass Healing Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy an unlikely friendship

Narcissa Malfoy sat sipping her tea watching her beloved Draco he was such a lonely child he didn't really have any friends and unlike herself at that age he didn't even have any family his own age. Despite her best efforts the children in her husbands accepted social circles weren't true friends they were rats who would betray them and flee at the first sign of trouble. Maybe she was just wishing for things Draco could never have except for her family she never had any people she considered friends just people who were her loyal lackeys because she was a daughter of House Black. However even though she married a Malfoy she was still a Black and they never gave up. Emma Greengrass was currently the ward for Harry Potter and despite what she considered the Potter's many flaws they were never pushovers she was also very interested to meet the boy she had heard what had happened at the Greengrass ball through the gossip mills. The only problem would be her husband however he had very little to complain about each of the Potter's allies were pureblood from permanent members of the Wizengamot and the Potter's themselves were a Noble family. Smiling Narcissa went to the floo to put her bold plan into action.

It was mid-May lessons were done for the day Daphne, Astoria, and Harry were extremely bored due to rain outside. So bored in fact they were bouncing a ball against a wall in Greengrass Manor Daphne said,

"So does anyone have any ideas?"

Harry who was also reading a book looked up, "Unless you want to do our homework for today otherwise we just have to wait till the rain leaves"

Astoria tilted her head staring up at the ceiling, "Maybe no not feeling it"

Daphne nodded, "Your right maybe in an hour"

Emma Greengrass then entered the room looking them over with an amused expression, "Since the three of you are not doing anything productive would you mind helping me on my little project?"

Three eyes simultaneously lit up with cautious interest Daphne spoke for the group, "So what does this project involve?"

Emma smiled, "Nothing to strenuous Narcissa Malfoy wants a health check up and she wants me to take you all to play with her son Draco Narcissa tells me that's it not raining at her place"

Astoria raised her eyebrows, "A day with Draco last time he talked about how the great the Malfoys were and himself by extension."

Then Daphne decided to copy his voice, "My hair it's Malfoy hair it is simply blond and unlike yours it's not tangled up. You're not a Malfoy but you can definitely bask in my presence it's quite an honor"

Emma took a deep breath, "He may be a bit arrogant, but he's a sweet child underneath it all so are you coming or not?"

Harry as always stepped up to the plate, "I'll do it"

Daphne and Astoria groaned and simultaneously spoke, "I suppose we can go to keep Harry out of trouble but he'll owe us"

Ten minutes they were by the floo the children were carrying various pieces of medical equipment while Emma with a triumphant expression on her face was carrying nothing. Less than five minutes later they were at Malfoy Manor the one word that Harry could find to describe it was grand rare wood for the stair cases, gold chandeliers, marble floors, and high end furniture. Waiting to greet them with a halfhearted smile and proud bearing was Draco Malfoy,

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor"

Harry quickly gave his medical items to Emma and shook Draco's hand, "Harry Potter may your family be prosperous and your ambitions succeed"

If Draco was surprised at the traditional magical family greeting he didn't show it instead replying with a traditional greeting of his own,

"Draco Malfoy may your accomplishments and actions bring light to most you can"

Astoria and Daphne arrived greeting Draco with cool indifference then Harry asked, "So what do you do for fun around here?"

Draco smiled, "Well we could fly around on the Quiditch pitch we have several extra brooms"

Harry's eyes lit up thinking about what Remus told him about Quiditch Daphne looked at her sister silently communicate and arriving at an agreement,

"Harry can fly with you we would prefer a game of exploding snaps"

Being the good host Draco replied, "Certainly right this way"

A couple minutes later Draco and Harry were soaring through the air and after a few well-placed questions by Harry had Draco bragging about his favorite quiditch team the Paladins and how they were on a three game winning streak this led to them trying out different quiditch maneuvers taking out the snitch Draco said,

"This is a practice snitch we'll have it at the lowest speed since this is your first time"

Releasing the snitch Harry and Draco decided to give it a good head start before going after it. Harry's black hair sprawled in all directions as he dived and weaved through the air his eye's constantly searching for the golden glint which was the snitch. After several minutes of not finding anything Harry got a mischievous glint in his eyes making sure Draco could see him he started to dive. Draco thought Harry had seen the snitch and dove after him Harry then proceed to turn his broom upside down and fly over him Draco realizing he was played yelled,

"Just so you know I wasn't fooled by your little stunt Potter"

Harry grinned at Draco, "If you say so however I disagree"

Raising his head Draco made a puffing noise, "I know so because I'm a Malfoy"

Harry green eyes twinkled, "And I'm a Potter that makes me pretty knowing as well"

Staring at each other hard for a couple minutes they both started laughing though neither if ever asked could identify what they had found so funny about the situation. Harry then saw the golden glint above Malfoy's head Harry decided his best chance was to go for it before Draco noticed,

"What are you doing Harry?"

Holding the snitch above his head Harry simply smiled,

"I demand a rematch I'll beat you for sure next time"

When all was said and done Harry had five snitch catches while Draco had three as they landed on the ground they were slapping each other on the back bragging about their catches to each other. Seeing this Narcissa lit up with a small slytherin smile perhaps her plan had worked. Emma, Daphne, and Astoria were watching the two chatting boys with bemused expressions on their faces looking at Draco Harry decided upon something,

"Emma would it alright to invite Draco over on Fridays when we have the others over I have a feeling he would fit in quite well"

Draco looked at Harry with a hesitant expression on his face, "There the right sort of people right Harry?"

Harry knew what Draco meant but decided to be indifferent with answer to see what Draco would do,

"There all good people if that's what you mean"

Looking conflicted Draco decided to take a chance and gave his best puppy dog eyes to his mom and Emma,

"Please"

Both Emma and Narcissa looked at each other as if they just couldn't decide before both saying at the same time,

"I suppose so"

As Harry walked toward the floo leaving Malfoy Manor Daphne spoke,  
>"Only you Harry"<p>

"That means what exactly?"  
>Daphne smiled, "Making friends with Draco"<p>

Looking at Daphne with a calculated expression, "It won't be all bad I'm sure the first conversation between Draco and Luna will be most interesting"

Grinning Daphne said, "That certainly will be I'll give him a second chance for you Harry"

Harry grinned, "Thank you"

Chapter 5 Goodbye Greengrass family: heartfelt goodbyes, tours, swordsmanship, and venomous plants

Another year gone that's Harry could really think about looking at the rising sun riding on Llameris Harry concluded that it wouldn't be any easier than when he left the Lovegood's the year before Harry felt that Daphne and Astoria were as much his sister's as Luna was. However he was looking forward to what he called guy time with Neville especially learning swordsmanship. An hour later of mostly silence their ride came to an end. As he put Llameris in the pen Harry petted him whispering in his ears,

"Don't worry I'll be back every Wednesday for a ride take care of them for me alright"

Llameris snorted muzzling Harry's head smiling held his head, "I know I'll miss you too"

With one last look Harry left the stables and headed towards the floo his things were already at Longbottoms because of the house elf's. A couple minutes later Harry was standing near the floo he gave his last hugs one to an emotional Astoria and the other to a seemingly unemotional Daphne,

"Stay safe Harry and while learning the sword to point the pointy end away from you"

Smiling at Daphne Harry replied, "Will do"

Astoria looked up at Harry, "Feel free to visit any time Harry not just once a week"

Giving another hug Harry said, "I'll do my best"

After a brief goodbye to Emma and Daniel Harry went toward the floo, "Longbottom Manor"

Harry exited the floo greeting Neville with a half hug, "Good to see you Neville"

Nodding Neville said, "You too I suppose I should give you the full tour"

Harry nodded, "Sounds good Neville I liked your birthday present the book Quiditch through the Ages did you like mine"

Neville smiled lost in thought, "Yeah healing magical plants is a great read"

Bowing slightly to Augustus Harry said, "Madame Longbottom"

Nodding sternly Augustus replied, "Harry it's a pleasure to have you under our roof breakfast is whenever you wake up every morning, lunch with me is twelve thirty sharp, and dinner is exactly at six. Your lesson's shall take place Saturday through Tuesday seven till two the lesson's will be in finance, mathematics, and swordsmanship know I will be at the ministry this afternoon if you have any further questions Neville will answer them"

With that she turned around heading toward the floo before she left she turned around giving Neville and Harry a frown,

"Now be on your best behavior boys"

Grinning at Neville Harry said, "I think it's time for the exploring to start"

Nodding Neville replied, "I'll start by showing you the greenhouse and moving on from there"

Longbottom Manor Harry found from his brief tour had magic that felt living as if it was encouraging you to grow and expand upon your ideas. It also had an ancient feeling the walls, the decor, the staircase, even the greenhouse structure. There was also this underlying feeling that the Manor needed more people to live here. After the tour Harry asked,

"In the greenhouse you mentioned something about defensive plants what does that mean exactly?"

Smiling smugly Neville replied, "I can't tell you the specifics but if anyone goes into the green house and is an enemy we'll take away a shield from a certain plant which will release a poisonous gas that will kill the intruders within ten seconds my grans gotten a bit paranoid ever since the attack upon my parents. There are enough traps in the manor to kill a small army of invading wizards"

Harry nodded, "I should ask Marian what Perlington defenses are"

Neville shrugged, "I'm sure whatever they are they are more than sufficient however if you're interested I can show you some of the more non-lethal defenses in the greenhouse"

Looking at Neville with a calculated expression Harry said, "Sounds interesting"

With that the boys headed down to the greenhouse the greenhouse was a rectangular building with a glass wall on all sides there were six rows with hundreds of plants in each row. Neville had an expression that Harry would later call his greenhouse expression it consisted of a small lop sided smile,

"Our family magic can be classified in two areas earth magic and battle magic. Earth magic allows you to communicate with the earth itself which means we are naturally more in tuned with plants and growing things. The most advanced application is considered battle magic because it allows us to determine the location, the size, and the power of our enemies. Like your ritual magic it is currently out lawed however my family still practices and learns about this magic"

Harry smiled, "That's pretty amazing so I take it you're going to be an ace at herbology"

Neville nodded, "I hope so now I'll show you the plant that I brought you here to see"

The plant had a large mouth, had several vines growing from it, and two large flowers on the end,

"This is bashal plant the vines can grow out and if they hit you slowly start hallucinating until your death"

Harry shivered and decided from now on that he wouldn't be entering the greenhouse unless he was with Neville he had no wish what so ever to die a painful early death brought about by a tragic accident. They continued to talk and Harry agreed to wake up every morning and join Neville every morning in taking care of the plants. The rest of the day they read in companionable silence, had dinner, and watched the sunset. The next day also went by quickly between the greenhouse and various tutors who came by for lessons though classes were shorter than they would have been because they hadn't found a finance tutor yet. So there was an hour wait until the last lesson of the day which was the lesson they were most excited for. Swordsmanship Harry and Neville's daydreams consisted of wielding enchanted blades surrounded with blue flames which was the coolest thing ever for two nine year old boys. Reality though wasn't quite as cool. At one thirty they led the instructor to the sparring room he had wide shoulders, a bury frame, black eyes, and carried himself very confidently. The man looked them over with a critical eye and he got there attention with his gruff commanding voice,

"My name's Ged I'm not here to be your friend I'm here to teach you a subtle art work hard with a little bit of skill thrown in I might be able to get you boys up to shape though by the look of you I think I have my work cut out for me. Now first thing you got to understand is to have a good stance otherwise you'll just get knocked down."

They copied the instructor's stance and then got thrown of balance when the instructor pushed them knocking them onto the practice mat he proceeded to do this until Neville and Harry were able to stand up after the initial shove,

"Good know that you have your stance down I have some home work for you," turning around he grabbed two books from his bag and continued to speak, "Part of the sword arts is clearing your mind this a book on meditative techniques we will only be reading certain chapters out of this book however I would like the first chapter read by our next class period take notes because we'll a short discussion before we begin our exercises and sword techniques."

Even though the class wasn't what Harry initially imagined to be he had overall good feeling about the instructor and the class. The rest of day was quiet except for dinner which they informed Madame Longbottom all about their day she looked particularly pleased about the meditative exercises for reasons neither Harry nor Neville could identify. As they were headed to bed Neville touched Harry's shoulder,

"Yes Neville"

Neville hesitated for a second as if he was trying to decide if he should tell him something,

"Never mind good night Harry"

Not really knowing what it was all about Harry simply replied, "Good night to you as well Neville"


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews so far I really appreciate it I'm working on the plot for the first year of Hogwarts and I'm trying to figure out how to make it different I've read a lot of boring first year stories which are just recast with one or two different characters any ideas would be helpful what you've seen other authors do. As for the houses I've only read three Hufflepuff story I could make that work even though I'm not sure he's Hufflepuff material and even though my Harry has a little bit more thirst for knowledge I'm not convinced he's a Ravenclaw either however I'm kind of leaning toward those two houses at this point to answer your question magitech

Thank You Enjoy Moonl337

Chapter 2: Life At the Longbottoms, Neville's Wish, Minister Fudge, and the finances of House Potter

It had been nearly one month since Harry had started living at the Longbottoms he was adjusting well but today was a day he was unsure if he should be looking forward to. First today would be the first day for finance lessons Augustus had finally found some that fit her strict standards. Also they would be visiting the Wizengamot. Politicians was the one thing he had ever agreed with his Uncle Vernon on worthless busy bodies who took hard won money from the working man. Granted he was going to become a politician but that didn't mean he didn't distrust every politician on mere principle especially after he had learned all the rules of the game for this particular government and what it took to keep the wheels of progress greased and running. Harry headed down the stairs surprised to find Neville and Augustus already in their best clothes even though he was positive they were not going to Ministry till later that morning.

"Did our visit to the Ministry get moved up?"

Augustus frowned and looked down at Neville with a scornful expression on her face,

"Were going to visit Neville's mother at St. Mungo and Neville are you ashamed or did this merely slip your mind?"

Looking at his shoes Neville replied, "I didn't know how to tell him"

Looking at Neville's ashen face Harry felt a wave of anger at Augustus what ever happened to Neville's parents wasn't a good thing if he chose not to talk about it was his choice,

"Madame Longbottom it was my fault Neville told me about the upcoming visit to the hospital I forget it was today he said he would explain things there"

Without another word Harry headed up the stairs while Augustus gave him a disbelieving stare,

"Very well Harry but be quick we have much to do today"

A couple minutes later they were off to St. Mungos Neville had a bundle of red flowers in his shaking hands as they passed the front entryway to the permeant spell damage ward. Madame Longbottom stopped outside a small room,

"Since Neville's explaining everything to you here I'll give you both some privacy"

Neville and Harry entered the room Neville walked up to a small table next to a bed where Alice Longbottom looked to be in a permanent sleep. Taking out the now faded red flowers and replacing it with the new ones. Finding two chairs Neville gestured him to sit down his bright blue eyes hardened as if a decision had been reached,

"After Voldemort fell his four most devoted followers Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange went on a killing spree searching for any sign of Voldemort. This killing spree only ended when they found my parent's home. My dad decided to hold them off while my mother got me and tried to escape. He managed to incapacitate three of them before metal debris from a spell came up from behind him taking his head clean off. Bellatrix sneaked past my father and proceeded after my mother and me. My mother put me in a cradle and dueled Bellatrix she managed to incapacitate her but not before Bellatrix released a curse that caused my mother to be in this state no doctors were able to find any counter curse luckily because of their action the aurors came and know there all in Azkaban. However I still have some hope when I was six I read about a legendary plant that could supposedly cure any mental magical curse this plant was called boresi and was created by the legendary herbologist Doris by combining several magical plants together. Unfortunately all of his work is lost I hope someday to recreate the effect of this plant and heal my mother."

Harry nodded numbly looking down at the breathing but otherwise unresponsive Alice Longbottom clamping his hand on Neville's shoulder in a supporting way,

"If anyone can do this you can I offer the full use of the Potter library we may texts that can help you"

Smiling faintly Neville nodded, "Thanks Harry I appreciate it"

Then Neville did something unexpected he started talking to his mother telling her everything that had happened to him over the last month and how much he loved her. Harry just sat in silence watching mutely as his best mate poured his heart out he silently vowed to do whatever was necessary to give Neville his mother back alive and whole. A half an hour later they met Madame Longbottom in the waiting lobby and flooed to the ministry of magic. The first thing Harry immediately noticed was a large statue with a wizard, centaur, and a house elf. The ministry overall had the look of grandeur but it felt to Harry as something hollow and false a smoke screen to make other's think there in control or have a voice when it reality it wasn't so. They followed Madame Longbottom to the front desk there was a pretty clerk who looked fresh out of school she also looked fairly bored,

"Wand and state your business here at the ministry?"

Harry had never seen Madame Longbottom roll her eye's before but he was sure she did she handed her wand over for inspection and then spoke in a stern unyielding tone,

"We have important business"

The young lady smiled and handed them three buttons that said important business and gave Madame Longbottom her wand back,

"Thank you and have a pleasant trip to the ministry"

Madame Longbottom nodded, "We certainly will come along boys," they walked a couple minutes before reaching the foot of a stairs, "First were going to Amelia Bones office and she going to have an auor show you around then at noon you meet me in the food court and I will take you to the Longbottom box then you'll observe a Wizengamot session. Now stay close."

After two flights and an elevator they finally arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor. Amelia greeted them with a polite but firm smile next to her a grim face bulky man didn't even pretend to smile. Amelia looked over at her subordinate with a wide grin at the sight of his displeasure,

"This is Kingsley Shaklebolt a senior auor who is your tour guide for today and I'm Amelia Bones director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement my job is oversee the hit wizard and auor department and ensure everyone gets a fair trial no matter the crime their accused of"

Harry then thought briefly of Sirius Black and how unsuccessful that fiasco was Amelia looked around, "Well of you go then I hope you both enjoy your tour"

Kingsley looked at Neville and Harry handing them a sheet of paper and a pencil speaking with a gruff voice, "Follow me write your questions as we go at the end of the tour I will answer your questions"

Kingsley then proceeded to give them what Harry called a business man tour unfortunately for Mr. Kingsley the department heads had very different ideas. A majority of them were all too eager to take a break from their dull day to day routine to answer the many questions that Madame Longbottom made sure that they had prepared for the tour. Especially Mr. Weasley and Ludo Bagman Harry was quite thankful for Kingsley's brisk way of touring after the fifth minute of Mr. Weasley questioning him about the muggle world. As they headed down to the food court Harry asked about the one place they hadn't been to,

"So why didn't we tour the Department of Mysteries?"

Kingsley shook his head at Harry, "Everything about that place is classified, and it's kind of dangerous so unless you want a job down there I'll doubt you'll ever see it"

As they arrived Kingsley frantically looked around till he spotted Madame Longbottom and relief flashed through his eyes turning around he looked at them,

"Since the Department Heads seemed to have answered all your questions this is where we part ways Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom it's been a pleasure meeting you I hope it's been an educational experience"

As Kingsley left Madame Longbottom came up to them taking one last look at Kingsley as he left, "That family has always been well built and they also have excellent morals. Now are you ready for the Wizengamot session the great manipulator is here so I ask for you to be extra careful he has passive magic to make him seem more trusting your heir rings should dampen the effect."

The great manipulator was the term Harry's allies now referred to Albus Dumbledore even though they had Harry successfully in their custody they were weary what his goals were in regards to Harry,

"The minister will also be attendance however you shouldn't be worried about it you will be sitting in the Longbottom seat and chances are they won't even notice you"

When Harry and Neville entered the Wizengamot chambers their eyes were unnaturally drawn to the Chief Wizengamont seat waves of magic flowing over them calming them and urging them to trust this man to lead the wizarding world to a better future. Their heir rings then glowed softly and seconds later a thick layer of clouds left their minds leaving only a small layer of compulsion Neville and Harry shivered for those few seconds under Dumbledore's thrall they had lost their free will,

Harry whispered, "Wow I've never felt anything like that before"

Madame Longbottom who was ahead of them hearing Harry words spoke, "It's the power of a lord level wizard they are never to be trifled with lightly"

Seconds later they sat in their seats and the proceedings began by Dumbledore pounding a wooden hammer,  
>"I call this September nineteen ninety five meeting of the Wizengamot to order our first item up for business our there any families who wish to present their heirs before the wizengamont at this time"<p>

A grey haired women with silver eyes and a posture of warrior stood up, "My daughter Beatrice is fourteen as of yesterday I wish for her to be presented to the wizengamont"

Dumbledore nodded, "Your request is granted Lady Francis"

A young lady with bleach blond hair and the same silvery eyes stood, "I Beatrice of house Francis do hereby declare that upon the time of my mother's passing I shall take her place in the wizengamont"

Dumbledore pounded his wooden hammer, "With the power invested in me by the wizengamont I hereby declare for all to here that when the time comes Beatrice Francis shall join her peers in the wizengamont so mote it be"

Dumbledore smiled, "Are there any other family's who wish to present their heirs?" After several seconds no one said anything so Dumbledore continued on, "Our first law that has been brought to bear today is a bill sponsored by the Malfoys, Goyles, Crabbe, and the Parkinsons about budget reform for the ministry to explain more about the bill is the esteemed Lucius Malfoy one of the main authors of the proposed bill"

From there the proceedings went from interesting to exceedingly dull as people explained their bills, people objected to the said bill, a vote on whether more deliberation was needed or they could vote, and then repeat. To Harry this was mildly interesting the first five minutes or so seeing what they learned about in action. However to a nine year especially two nine year olds it turned into something worse than merely dull. The two boys spent the next half hour building paper airplanes that they planned to unleash upon an older gentleman whom appeared half asleep in the next seat over however there was one obvious problem with their plan Madame Longbottom who was eyeing their paper air planes with a suspicious eye. Harry came up with a crude but effective tactic. Lightly touching Madame Longbottom Harry whispered that he needed to go to the restroom giving Neville a stern look and casting a few silent protection spells,

"You are not to move from this seat Neville and you will also be on your best behavior well I'm gone do I make myself clear"

Neville nodded mutely a minute later when Madame Longbottom was gone Neville put the plan into action hurling a bombardment of paper air planes upon the unsuspecting wizengamont members Neville's final results before Madame Longbottom returned were three head shots, six arm hits, and one got stuck in someone's beard. Afterwards Neville and Harry deemed it a successful venture with the plan of many more to come. As they exited the wizengamont a stout man with a boulder hat spotted Harry's scar and not wanting to pass up the opportunity introduced himself,

"I believe your Mr. Potter"

Shaking his hand in return Harry said, "I am and my friend here is Neville Longbottom who would you be sir?"

Puffing out his chest in the manner of most career politicians, "My dear boys I'm the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge"

Neville like Harry immediately got the sense that this man would help anyone for the right price and key flattery responded in a dry amused tone,

"It's certainly an honor sir how a simple tour leads to meeting the Minister of Magic himself can you believe this Harry?"

Not quite knowing or even if Neville knew where he was going with this Harry decided to play along,

"It must be our lucky day that's a nice bow tie and perhaps in the future we can work together especially when we take our places at wizengamont"

Like any good politician Minister Fudge responded in a typical vague unoffending answer, "Certainly that will be the quite they day boys but know unfortunately I must beg my leave I have important matters of state to attend to keep our country strong and have continued prosperity for all our citizens"

Neville and Harry nodded, "Good bye Minister"

Madame Longbottom who was now behind them was looking amused, "If you're wondering why he ran off so quickly is because that man is scared of me. I gave him quite the talking to the other day about his appointment for centaur liaison the man he wanted to appoint was the incompetent man that I ever had the misfortune to know"

Neville and Harry both nodded being at the receiving ends of several of her talks they felt a strange kinship to Minister Fudge even almost feeling sorry for him. A couple minutes later they were back at Longbottom Manor and had an hour to kill before the financial instructors arrived to teach them. They decided to check each other's sword stances which proceeded into a halfhearted game of tag. Soon afterward the two tutors arrived Mrs. Hydeson was assigned to Harry while Neville got Mr. Rancher. They were both dressed in very professional wizard robes Mr. Rancher was a tall pale faced man with boorish uninterested brown eyes. While Mrs. Hydeson was slight of build, had pretty blond hair, and had pointed blue eyes she was the one who spoke first,

"My name is Mrs. Hydeson my colleague is Mr. Rancher we are part of the firm Financial Wizarding Accounting your lesson will be individual involving investing in made up estates, business, and balancing the books. The results of these made up business will change weekly and it will be up to you to make the final decisions we will merely advise and teach you how to handle the various situations that come up know Mr. Potter you are with me do you have a place in mind where the lessons can begin"

Harry immediately thought of Perlington's secret room though he was unsure if bringing a visitor there was the best option he felt it was fitting to train in finances where do finances for the future of House Potter,

"I do however I'll have to floo their first and give you permission to enter"

Mrs. Hydeson merely nodded her agreement a few minutes later minutes later they were sitting in the Potter study sighing wispily Mrs. Hydeson said,

"I wish I had study like this know Mr. Potter lets began your first lesson it's going to be on classifying the various parts of an estate report"

Taking a deep breath he swore to himself to do his very best he was the last of the Potters it was his duty to make sure that his future heirs were well provided for and lacked nothing.

Chapter 3 Life with the Longbottoms: Tea and chess with Lord Black and Lady Prewitt nee Black

For the last few months since the Greengrass dance Harry had been exchanging letters with Arcturus the first letter was the most difficult he had no idea what to write. Emma Greengrass his guardian at the time had advised him to brain storm ideas based on what he was studying then finding a topic that he wanted further information on since at the time he had been studying pureblood customs and his knowledge of dark pure blood customs was somewhat sparse he asked for further information on the subject. From there the topics diverged to poisonous plants, how counter said poisonous plants, flowers planted in the garden, and advice how to defend your home against intruders. Now he was going to Black Manor for a short visit to learn chess, drink tea, and meet his daughter Lucretia. Harry was nervous and kind of excited Arcturus was quickly becoming a grandfather figure in his life. There were hints in the letters Harry received of a darker edge to the man an edge that made Harry cautious of him. Bringing him out of his thoughts was Madame Longbottom who was looking at him with stern disapproval it had taken all of Harry's considerable marauder's skills he learned from Remus to persuade Madame Longbottom to go on this outing at all. She harbored a deep mistrust of all Blacks due to one of their family member's involvement in the attacks on Nevilles parents,

"I suppose that suit will have to do," she took out a small wood coin, "This is a port key say going home while holding this and it will get you out of any danger you encounter so be safe" Looking at Madame Longbottom Harry decided she needed some comfort based on her how worried she was about her ally going into the lion's den. Getting a mischievously grin he channeled his inner Luna hugging her Neville who was watching the proceeding with an amused expression now looked as shocked as Madame Longbottom did it took everything Harry had not to laugh because now was the opportune moment to escape,

"Well thank you for helping me with my suit I'll be back by supper"

As he walked to the floo he thought about what each of his friends would say about what he just did Luna would be impressed by the power of Harry hugs, Daphne would be most impressed by the look of shock he managed to incur on their faces, Astoria would simply laugh, Lilith would give him her trademark secret smile, Boris would tell him he could hug like a boss, and Draco to put it nicely would call him a brave fool. Harry's first impression of Black Manor was established eternal power. Every piece of furniture seemed hand-picked to look old yet at the same time to appear ageless like it would be here know and long after you were gone. The other thing that stood out about the house was that it was mostly dark with random patches of light Harry briefly wondered if the house was like this was the same reason Arcturus said Blacks were named after stars. The final thing he observed was the magic of the manor it felt so strong yet at the same time it seemed to be fighting a losing battle against its own demise. He met Lucretia and Arcturus at the dining hall which was luckily one of the lighted rooms of the manor. Harry's first impression of Lucretia was what one would call silently powerful a person who would stab you in the back with a smile on her face,

"Greetings Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to finally meet the young man who has enthralled my father"

Harry kissed her hand, "Enthralled is such a strong word Madame Prewitt"

Smiling she responded, "So what word would you use then Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, "I'd say our conversation's our engaging and if I could have the honor of your first name you could have mine in exchange"

Lucretia smiled, "To have that honor Mr. Potter you have to share a cup of tea with me"

Arcturus looked somewhat amused by the banter, "No matter how exciting all this double talk is we should at least sit down for it"

Smiling Lucretia pulled out a chair and ushered Harry into it, "How very rude of me though it hardly my fault the current company is so engaging"

Arcturus nodded taking out the chess board, "Harry is an engaging lad to be sure know chess is a game best learned by doing I'll explain the rules and Lucretia will be your advisor since she finds your conversation's so engaging"

The afternoon went quickly Harry while playing chess struck up a conversation with Lucretia about poisonous plants something she seemed to know far about than Arcturus as for the chess game he lost all four however each time he did a little better. The fifth match was between Lucretia and Arcturus it was amazing each player seemed know what they were doing four moves ahead of time Lucretia ended up being victorious. Then it was time for Harry to leave Lucretia surprised him by giving him a hug goodbye,

"I give you permission to call me Lucretia from now on I also expect you to write dear and to have tea again sometime"

Harry smiled, "Thank you Lucretia I give you permission to call me Harry and I promise to write"

When Harry left Lucretia looked at her father knowingly, "I like Harry I don't know what you have planned but implore not to do it that boy looks up to you"

Arcturus smiled, "He got a way of reeling you in doesn't he?"

She looked at her father with a calculating gaze, "I think I'm going to head home now enjoy the darkness father"


	9. Chapter 9

Some Awesome Quotes that reason's unknown I've decided to include well except for the full metal alchemist one which kind of goes along with this chapter

The Sith Code

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.

Darth Bane

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth

The Elrick Brothers Full Metal Alchemist

"We're pirates you know! I love heroes, but I don't want to be one. Do you even know what a hero is!? For example, you have some meat. Pirates will feast on the meat, but the hero will distribute it among the people! I want to eat the meat!"

Luffy Captain of The Straw Hat Pirates on Fishman Island talking to Jimbe

Chapter 4 Goodbye to The Longbottoms Hello to the Moons : Mists, Guardian Thestrals, Demons Glowing eyes, and the mountain Manor Mercle

The now ten year old Harry Potter looked back at his mostly quiet year at the Longbottoms he had learned a little bit about the sword, the law, chess, and finances. Going to the Moon's he wondered what he was going to learn there. Swinging on his clothes he went down to breakfast Neville was looking a bit down poking his cereal with his spoon while Madame Longbottom was giving him a haughty glare. Sitting down next to Neville Harry figured he needed a bit of cheering up,

"It's not like we're not going to see each other I'm still going to see you at least once a week and next year we'll be at Hogwarts with each other"

Neville perked up looking a little bit happier, "Yeah we'll be in Hogwarts together"

Harry nodded, "Yeah and no matter what you'll always be my best mate so stop worrying alright"

After breakfast Neville got up, "The house elf's have your thing's packed up so all that's really left is to walk you too the floo and give you our gift"

Madame Longbottom stood up, "Take him to the floo Neville I'll be along with the gift momentarily"

A couple minutes later Madame Longbottom met him at the floo a goblin forged sword in her hands,

"This blade belonged to a Potter who married into the Longbottom family during a goblin war she fought and defeated a goblin chief winning this blade in the process. Goblin made swords are unique because they have the ability to absorb magical qualities from creatures that they slay I hope this blade Stormbringer serves you well in the times ahead"

Bowing slightly Harry took Stormbringer with both of his hands, "I'm honored Madame Longbotttom I will use this blade to slay the enemies of our houses and to defend myself"

Madame Lonbottom then surprised everyone by giving Harry a short hug, "You're a good lad I expect to hear of you properly behaving at the Moons I had a year with you and I hope in that short time I managed to instill some proper behavior into you"

Harry smiled thinking about the fact that this was the closest she probably could get to express heartfelt emotions,

"Well thank you for everything Neville and Madame Longbottom it's been a pleasure to be in your home and thank you for everything"

Stepping into the fireplace he threw down the floo powder, "Mercle Manor"

Harry as always stumbled out of the floo luckily Lilith Moon caught him all the while giving him a knowing smile,

"Harry your talent for floo travel certainly hasn't improved"

Harry smiled while putting stormbring on his waist and looking around he realized he was in a cave outside of which was eerie mist, "So your my guide through this mist then?"

Lilith nodded, "Yes my ancestors were a paranoid bunch they thought floo was a good idea but having it come into your home was not so they decided to place it in a cave near their home while making an unnatural mist that's impossible to find your way through and the only way to disperse it is to be an extremely powerful wizard or the current head of the family."

Harry nodded, "Well my lady it's seems I'm in need of your guidance"

Lilith took out a compass out of her pocket and took Harry's hand, "This is important Harry do not let go of my hand if you do you'll be lost in the fog"

For ten minutes they weaved their way through the mist Lilith checking every so often on her compass. Until they arrived at a place where the mist parted enough for them to see a big black gate the gate had two thestral horses with haunted yellow eyes on it was even more creepy when they started to speak,

"Who comes before the gates of the Moon Family?"

Lilith raised her hand it had a black family member ring that was faintly glowing, "I Lilith Moon daughter of Perrin and Valorea Moon I'm escorting Harry Potter the last member of the only family alliance that the Moons have so that he can be received as a guest in our home as per our family's ancient agreement"

The thestral gate keepers than spoke again in there foreboding voices, "Very well you may proceed"

The gates swung open revealing Mercle Manor it was built into a small mountain around the mountain manor was a small lake with a drawbridge that was already down Harry being the ten year old he was spoke the first thing that came to mind,

"This place is pretty cool"

Lilith smiled at his reaction, "I think so too I'm glad you're here Harry when Boris goes off to Hogwarts this place gets kind of lonely"

Harry nodded, "Glad to be of service and I'm looking forward to learning some super awesome sword techniques from you I still can't believe you disarmed Ged"

Looking a tad embarrassed about the praise Lilith replied, "Well I am pretty good I am better than my mom and Boris but not dad. However if I do chose to take you on as my student you'll have to call me sensei I hope it doesn't hurt your male pride"

Harry shrugged, "I've always known that women can be scary and knowledgeable it doesn't hurt my male pride at all sensei"

Giving Harry a hug and ruffling his hair, "I'm glad you are so well trained Harry"

Interrupting there lively conversation was thirteen year old Boris, "How are you doing Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I'm doing pretty good especially since I've landed myself the prettiest tour guide"

Lilith smirked, "I think I'm a bit offended Harry if that's the only reason I'm the best tour guide"

Harry frowned, "I never said that the only reason nor did I mean for it to be applied as such in fact you are also the most charming tour guide I could have received"

Boris sighed wondering where Harry learned his smoothness from, "It's time for the tour Harry"

The manor had a large entryway that led to over ten corridors since Harry had a whole year to explore they led him down the one which had the main rooms that the Moon family used. There was the dining room where they ate meals together, the dueling room where they trained with their wands and various weapons, the family bedrooms which included Harry's room, the family ritual room where they underwent rituals that aided them against the undead and where private family magic was practiced, the Moon Library, and the family meeting room which they didn't really use unless the head of house called for a meeting where they discussed if they were going to war or if they were disowning or punishing a family member for a grave misdeed.

After the tour a curious Boris asked, "So what do you think?"

Looking thoughtful Harry said, "I think it's pretty cool so what do you guys typically do for fun?"

Lilith smiled, "Well most of the corridors go back way further than six rooms and lot of the rooms in those corridors lead to other rooms most haven't been in use for a long time so we go exploring and find interesting items"

Curiously Harry asked, "Well I have two questions why is this place so big and the other what kind of interesting items do you typically find?"

Boris replied, "Well Mercle Manor used to be kind like a school for advanced study of necromancy however the ministry shut it down in a very forceful manor our family was lucky to survive we were also luckily able to still practice our ways due to the fact we classified it as family magic and swore never to teach to those outside the family. As for your second question long lost books, heads of extinct magical creatures, gold on occasion, and much more."

Harry's eye lit up at the thought of untold treasures just waiting to be found, "Sounds right up my alley"

Lilith smiled mischievously, "I had a feeling you would say that but the adventure will have to begin tomorrow we have to go to dinner"

Sighing in fake exasperation Harry responded, "I suppose I can wait till tomorrow to begin the very important task of adventuring"

Chapter 2 Life at the Moons, Rune Circle, Lilith's secret, and Daily Bruises

It had been two months since Harry had come to the Moons Boris was at Hogwarts starting his third year in Hufflepuff in the two months since he left Harry and Lilith became extremely close. Each day started with some breakfast, than they would jog around Mercle Manor outside for fifteen minutes, then they would do some sparring with wooden swords, then they would go explore the depths of Mercle Manor finding portraits, jeweled handled swords, and one particular great adventure they found ancient writing sprawled upon a wall that so ancient that even Perrin couldn't translate it then after a full day they had supper with Perrin and Valorea when they got home from their jobs Perrin in the department of mysteries and Valorea as a part time politician and part time healer. As for classes except for financial classes there were none because the things they needed to learn to take part in society had already been learned all that was left was magical learning which they would learn at Hogwarts next year. Other than that they seemed to talk about everything and Lilith's was always researching some sort of project Harry would often get roped into helping because she had a way of selling the research as something absolutely fascinating. A day he hadn't been as fascinated was the day she decided to research hair spells and potions to hopefully find something that would tame his unruly hair. Even though he was far too stubborn to admit it to her the spell she found and her mom cast weekly to keep his hair flat was something he actually liked. Really the only days he didn't like at the Moons was when Lilith got sick it last for a half day and it came roughly every two weeks. It always started when she started coughing so hard she could barely breathe usually for the next four hours she would be in bed too weak to even walk but during the rest of the day except for being a bit pale she was perfectly fine. No one in the house hold talked about it so Harry didn't ask after the first time but that didn't stop him from researching though so far he hadn't found a magical disease that seemed to fit the symptoms that he knew of. Getting up Harry hoped it wouldn't be one of those days. When he got to the breakfast table Lilith was eating cereal while reading a book absently she said,

"Good morning Harry"

As Harry sat down Misty the house elf plopped a plate of food on the table, "So were exploring those six rooms today?"

Lilith smirked, "Yes but first you'll have to get your daily dose of bruises"

Harry gave a halfhearted smiled in response, "I'm looking forward to it"

Lilith decided that Harry needed a bit of encouragement, "Harry you know you're doing quite well by the time that Boris gets back from Hogwarts I think you'll be better than him"

Harry shrugged, "I get that in my head, but getting beat everyday does start taking a toll"

Lilith just gave her secret smile, "Well I refuse to take it easy on you I want my pupil to be the very best"

Harry nodded, "I appreciate the challenge sensei"

Lilith as always smiled when he called her sensei, "Well then since your done with breakfast chit chat is over and training is about to begin"

After their jog and sparring session where Harry received a couple more bruises he was more than ready for a day of adventuring. Since the corridors they explored were dark they used the wizarding version of a flash light which was a small ball of light that followed you around. They weaved through the corridors the only sound the echo of their footsteps. After exploring the fourth room Harry was beginning to feel that the day was going to be a bust with nothing interesting found. However the fifth room proved to be far more interesting first of it was larger than the others secondly on the walls were statues of gargoyles and demonic looking creatures. On the floor was a painted circle inscribed with runes and various symbols. The paint was blood red it glowed ever so slightly in the dark Harry heard a voice calling to him whispering in his ears,

"Free me all I need is your blood then I shall truly be free you will be awarded beyond your wildest dreams"

By this point the protection runes that Perrin had put on Harry when he had come to Mercle Manor that he thought would be strong enough combined with Harry's natural defense to prevent procession by any lingering spirit trapped in the house was glowing and pushing against the voice in Harry's head. Harry however was hesitantly stepping forward seeming to fight it at the same time.

"Harry," Lilith called

Seeing he was not responding she temporarily panicked before taking a couple deep calming breaths Harry steps were hesitant which meant he was trying to fight the procession which means she just had to break it. She closed her eye's willing her family's power to come into being her eyes and hands glowed blue. Grabbing Harry she pulled him away from the circle Harry's body shook for several minutes before he stopped breathing for two seconds then he let out a large cough. His eye's blinked a couple more times as he adjusted to the ball of light that glowed over his face.

Anxious Lilith asked, "So how are you doing this fine day?"

Harry's face was still pale, "There's been better days can we leave this room please I can't here it but I think it's still trying to get into my mind"

Lilith nodded, "I'll have dad look you over when gets home from work to make sure there's no lasting hold on your mind"

Harry got up leaning on Lilith for support when he noticed that Lilith had some bleeding out of her nose he briefly wondered if it had something to do with her illness that no one talked about.

Seeing Harry's worried stare Lilith sighed wondering if she should just tell Harry the nature of her illness knowing Harry he wouldn't stop his not so secret researching until he knew and he did look pretty worried. Typical Harry face white and pale worrying about someone else, as Daphne would say as hopeless case. Lilith cared about him like a second brother they worked well together and she felt like she was right where she belonged when she was with him. Several minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot coco and unwinding. That's when Lilith came to the decision that Harry needed to know,

"Harry I want to tell you about my illness"

Harry nodded, "Are you sure I'm sure there's a good reason you're not telling me"

Lilith raised her eyebrows, "If I have such a good reason then why are you researching it?"

"How did you know?"

Still smirking Lilith responded, "You're a terrible liar Harry as for why I didn't tell you before well I didn't want your pity"

Harry nodded, "I understand so the question is why are you telling me now?"

Lilith took a deep breath, "I have a feeling that you'll figure it out eventually and I want to be the one who tells you. Years ago when my originally family entered the magical world they were fascinated with all magic related to life, death, and what lay beyond that. To gain powers over these kind of magic you have to give up something relating to life in return my ancestors tied it to the magic of our family line which means any magic people we merry into won't have to pay the price. Our price is every three or four generations someone will be born who will unlike other wizards who can typically live up to one hundred and twenty they will only live around forty years luckily we still age normally and but the other part of the price is that we will constantly sick throughout our life."

Harry just still for a moment as his mind made since of what he just heard, "I think your one of the strongest people I know Lilith you could have decided life wasn't worth living instead you live each day doing the best you can"

Lilith smiled at the compliment sipping the last of her hot coco, "Thank you Harry now let's go to the library so we can learn something new"


End file.
